Tiger Lilies
by CutieHeartless
Summary: The gang is back,better than ever and recovering from Seifer. But when a new trouble comes to town, it's up to Demyx, Zexion and the whole gang to keep things from unraveling. Yaoi, akuroku soriku and zemyx pairings, sequel to Water Lilies. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tiger Lilies

Sequel to Water Lilies, hopefully we won't have the same issues we had last time, huh? So, without further ado, I give you TIGER LILIES!

If you stood in front of the only flower shop in town you would see, in bright pink letters, Marluxia and Sons Bright Flower Emporium. The name had changed since the beginning of the year, of course, and some believed for the better. But the shop wasn't the only thing that had changed over the year.

First off, Marluxia's wife divorced him, which was fine by him because he began dating Larxene. Larxene herself had moved from kitchen lady to vice principal and enjoyed every moment she got to torture the students. Xemnas had become mayor after a scandal with the previous one, Saix of course still dutiful at his side. Xiggbar and Xaldin took the run down restaurant near the flower shop and turned it into the most popular eatery for three towns, while Sora and Riku's bakery was a close second. Lexaus's book store was doing well, now that he had expanded into the shop next to him. Luxord was proposing a casino to Xemnas, Vexen a budget raise for the local hospital. Fuu had done her wish and was the magic shop that Lexaus shared a missing wall with, while Aireth and the kids lived a bit more comfortable with all the bills paid. Axel and Roxas still worked at the bakery, but they were building plans for a small skate park near the playground that they planned to show Xemnas within the next couple of weeks. And thanks to 'organization 13' there hadn't been any new gangs rising up to take Seifer's place. Oh, and let's not forget the 'sons' of Marluxia's shop. Demyx and Zexion were going as strong as ever, with Zexion fully moved in with Demyx and Naminé, Demyx half way through his last year of high school and both boys sharing ownership of the flower shop.

Now, after you walk past the sign and through the door, you may notice one of two things. One, the room looked the same as before with the roses and the counter. Two, all the customers were going in and out the back door. If you entered the door yourself, you'd see why. There was a large green house in the back with dozens of plants in every direction. It was a collective gift to the boys for thanksgiving. Zexion absolutely loved it. And that was where he was, watering the plants with a fine mist from the hose as customers roamed the isles.

It was Demyx's turn to run the front desk, so Zexion didn't expect two hands grab his hips from behind. He turned, hitting the blonde with the water as he looked up. "What are you doing?"

Demyx turned the hose off before he became entirely soaked and smiled down at his boyfriend. "I thought I'd come and say hi."

Zexion shook his head while returning to his work, a grin twitching his lips. "You said hi five minutes ago. Don't you think you should be up front?"

Demyx rested his chin on Zexion's shoulder and purred, a talent he discovered while having a head cold last month. "But I thought you'd be lonely."

Zexion gently pushed Demyx toward the door. "Go back to your job, Demyx."

Demyx pouted but did as he was told, stopping just before the door and glancing behind his shoulders. "Sorry, Fuu, He doesn't want to see you todaaaaaaay."

Zexion looked at the stupid smile on his lover's face and aimed the hose at him. "I am going to soak you, Demyx."

Demyx registered the threat and ran into the front room, quickly hiding behind Fuu. "Hide me!"

The other customers were use to such antics, some even finding it cute how playful Demyx was at work, so they didn't pay much attention to him as he hid behind the small girl.

Zexion came out with no hose in hand and walked to his sister with a smile. "Hello, Fuu." HE took the ten heavy books in her arms and set them on the counter, ignoring Demyx for the time being. "How's the shop?"

Fuu sat on the stool behind the counter and rested her elbow in front of her. "Fine. Not many locals but people from other towns pop I every now and then. I suppose it's to be expected, what with Christmas coming soon."

Zexion nodded, ignoring the body behind him and focusing on the books in front of him. "What are these?"

"Sora said he wanted to try a new angle for his cupcakes, so he asked if he could borrow some of the shop's books. I just stopped by here to say hi before delivering them to the bakery."

Demyx rubbed the wet spot on his jeans. "What angle would that be? Love potion cupcakes?"

"Who knows, but I made sure the books don't have anything that could backfire on the poor kid. Remember Halloween?" Fuu asked.

Last Halloween Sora had tried to use one of the spells from Fuu's shop and had turned his tongue green for a week. No one could figure out how he did it, or how to get rid of it. But for some reason, once he sneezed because of a black feather going up his nose, everything was back to normal. Fuu wrote it down and filed it for later needs.

"I'll have Riku watch him closely." Zexion said offhandedly.

Demyx saw a woman waiting patiently to check out and offered to help her. He rung up the flowers and gave her her change back. "Be careful out there, it's supposed to snow tonight."

The woman smiled and thanked him before going out into the early December afternoon.

Fuu piled the books back into her arms and headed for the door. "Be careful tonight, guys. The storm we're supposed to get might knock the power out."

"We'll be all right. Naminé has a fireplace if we need it." Demyx held the door open for her and waved goodbye before returning to Zexion. "Do you think we'll lose power?"

Zexion shrugged, making his way back to the back room. "I hope you have those cards done, Demyx."

The blonde froze in what he was doing and looked with dread at the cards on the counter that were _suppose_ to have the message certain flowers gave. He only had the first one done. "Yeah, I got them done…mostly."

Zexion paused at the door knowing full well he didn't. "Okay, just make sure they're done before we close." He walked into the back room and pretended he didn't just horrify his boyfriend. Zexion loved Demyx, really he did, but he made it too easy sometimes.

Demyx rushed to the counter and began to write faster than he's ever written before-not even English class with Mr. Leonheart's notes flying by could compare with this.

_Bougainvillea: Elegance_

_Bridal Wreath: Happiness _

_Calla Lily: Female beauty_

_Columbine: Determined to succeed_

_Cosmos: May I have the next dance?_

_Cowslips: Divine beauty_

_Daisy: Innocence_

_Dianthus: Make haste_

_Dock: Patience_

_Fuchsia: Humble love_

_Gerbera: Beauty_

_Hyacinth: Sorrow_

_Ivy: Marriage_

_Lady's Mantle: Comfort, protection_

_Lilac: First love_

_Lily: Purity_

_Mint: Virtue_

_Pansy: You occupy my thoughts_

_Pinks: Fascination_

_Queen Anne's Lace: Fantasy_

_Red Currant: You please me_

_Red Rose: Love_

_Violet: Fidelity_

Demyx set the pen down and relaxed…until he felt a pair of dark indigo eyes on him. Sheepishly looking over to the back door he saw Zexion with an amused smile on his pale face. "Am I still in trouble?"

Zexion began to walk over and took the cards into his hands, examining them for quality. "Depends." As he read through them, he had to hand it to Demyx-even when writing as fast as he can his handwriting stays nice and neat, not rushed like other people. "I guess not but next time, don't put it off so much. After all, these were your idea." Zexion said putting the cards down. His cheek was assaulted as his neck was pulled into Demyx. "H-hey! Let go!"

Demyx did as he was told, but placed another kiss, this time on the smaller's forehead. "I promise I'll do better next time, promise."

Zexion sighed at the childish antics, wiping at his face with the back of his hand. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't do that anymore."

The last customer came over with an armful of roses and Queen Anne's lace, smiling sweetly at the boys. "You two are very cute together, you know."

Zexion blushed as Demyx told her the price with a big, goofy grin. "Thank you, ma'am."

She pushed her change back to Demyx. "Keep it, as a tip from me." And with that she took her flowers and headed out.

Demyx looked down at the three dollars and decided to put it in the donation jar that was in every store. It was for the hospital and the kids who wouldn't get much for Christmas while in there. "She was awfully nice, I liked her."

Zexion nodded while setting the thermostat in the green house and shutting those lights off. "Hurry up so we can get out of here, I hate walking to the bakery in this weather." In truth Zexion hated all cold weather no matter what. It had no good points to it other than being a bother. And because Demyx still didn't have a car, they had been getting rides from Axel and paying for gas every now and then. Demyx quickly finished up and shut the lights off, getting both their coats and scarves. Zexion slipped on his dark blue overcoat and the blue striped scarf Naminé had made him while fishing in the pockets for the keys. Demyx put on a light blue, really thick hoody and his light blue and white striped scarf the kind and loving landlady made for him.

"Hey, Zexion, I could keep you warm if you want. Though I don't think you will." Demyx was the first to step out into the nippy air and blew a cloud of air around his head.

Zexion shut the door and began locking it. "Oh?"

"PDA. Remember?" Demyx rubbed his newly gloved hands together trying to create friction. He Knew Zexion hated Public Displays of Affection, and he tried not to go against it, but it was hard. Especially when Zexion pouted and he just wanted to bend down and kiss those lips…because they were in the perfect position to be kissed, and it was a shame that they were left alone so often. "But, you know, if you don't mind…"

Zexion put the keys back in the pocket and turned to find Demyx blowing into the air, obviously happy that he could see his breath, for whatever reason. PDA had never been his thing, and he tried to be stern about it, but as of late he was finding it harder and harder to mind the random kisses or hugs from every which direction. Reaching out, he deftly took Demyx's hand, laced their fingers, and led the way down the darkening street to the bakery.

Behind him, Demyx smiled surprised and tightened his grip just a fraction. Perfectly content. He was perfectly content at this point. "I love you."

Zexion mumbled something, but the fact that the scarf was over his mouth and that he was in front made it hard to hear. "Huh?"

Zexion said it again, this time turning his head to Demyx. "I still can't understand you." He complained, stopping. Reaching out with his free hand he pulled the scarf away from Zexion's face and leaned in so he could hear better. "Say it again."

Zexion reached up and kissed him, mumbling against his lips "I love you too." And then pulled away, replacing his scarf. He began walking again, tugging Demyx behind him until, finally, they reached the bakery and a waiting red head.

Axel waved them over as they crossed the street and then continued holding Roxas to him for shared body heat. "What took you so long?"

"Zexion was mumbling." Demyx explained going in for a group hug, squishing Roxas between him and Axel, a new pass time the two older boys enjoyed every now and then. "How was work?"

"Roxas here burnt his tongue and wrist on the new hot chocolate. He'll be okay, just can't taste much at this point." Axel looked down at his love and caught him pouting. "Aw, it's not that bad, Roxy. I'm sure I can kiss it better anyway."

Roxas hid his blush in Axel's chest as he hugged his waist tighter. He still got embarrassed by Axel's bluntness about them, so blushed at least once a day. Normally he would say something back, but his tongue hurt and he was cold, so he didn't feel up to it. He instead let go of Axel, looped arms with Zexion and headed for the back of the shop where the car was waiting. He and Zexion got in the back and waited for the other two to come as well. While waiting, Zexion turned to him.

"Have you got the tickets yet?"

"Yeb. Wight ere." Roxas patted his left pocket. "I'll keep em in my woom phor now." He checked to see if the others had showed around the corner yet. "An ou?"

Zexion nodded. "I'm arranging it now, so we can grab it before Christmas."

What were they planning? Roxas was helping Zexion get Demyx's Christmas present, and vice versa. They two had formed the plan over Thanksgiving, and so far had kept it from the other two.

Finally Axel and Demyx climbed into the front seats and Axel started the car, turning the heat on high and blasting it at them. "Any stops or is it right to your guys' place?"

"Straight home, please. I want to get some heat going before we lose power tonight." Zexion unbuttoned the first three on his jacket (it got hot quickly in Axel's car) and leaned forward to Demyx. "What are we planning for dinner?"

"Something warm."

"No, I thought ice cream and popsicles." Was his sarcastic reply.

Demyx rolled his eyes and thought of what they had in the kitchen. "I could make spaghetti."

"Mmmm, now that sounds good. Don't it, Roxy?" Axel asked in the rear view mirror. Roxas nodded back.

"We don't have any sauce." Zexion pointed out. "We used the last of it Friday, remember?"

Demyx thought again of what they had. "Well then how about baked chicken?"

"We had chicken last night."

"Hamburgers?"

"Out."

"Well, then you pick something!" Demyx gave up and crossed his arms.

Zexion leaned back in his seat and grinned, secretly completing his task. "I'll make baked macaroni, how's that sound?" He knew it was one of Demyx's favorites, and that they hadn't had it in a while.

"You did that on purpose." Demyx said turning around and mock glaring at his boyfriend. "Schemer."

Zexion's smug grin staid right where it was. "But you still love me, right?"

Demyx turned back around and re-crossed his arms. "Right."

Roxas smiled at their goofing around and wondered if he and Axel were like that. "So ow isth Namineh?"

"Fine, I think. She's been working hard on the art she's sending in to the gallery." Demyx remembered the landlady forgetting to ask for rent last week. "We check on her, make sure she sleeps and stuff."

"Is Aireth helping her?" Axel asked of their art teacher who, if you remember, is Naminé's aunt.

"Trying, but the little thing wants to do most of it herself." Demyx said as they pulled into their driveway. It had just begun to lightly snow, and the clouds coming to them from the north east were dark, a promise of the storm to come. He and Zexion climbed out and said their goodbyes before heading in to their slightly chilly apartment.

Zexion took his coat off and hung it on the peg on the wall, turning and finding himself trapped against Demyx. He looked up at bright green and a part of him just wanted to melt…to just let his body relax into the arms that were holding him. "I need to start dinner."

Demyx tugged his scarf off and let it fall to the floor as he bent down and pressed a kiss to Zexion's cool forehead. "Can it wait a little bit more?" It was a plead that Zexion not pull away, and he nuzzled into the slate hair beneath him hoping he wouldn't.

Now he was close to just giving up and staying, but that annoying little nag in the back of his head told him that he had to get things done. "I'm sorry, but I have to start the food." He gently pulled away and headed to the kitchen, hearing the small sigh behind him.

Damn, he was close. He could see it, he was close this time, but something in his mind made Zexion leave. _By Christmas I am going to beat whatever his holding him back, I swear by all that is music!_ Now…how to do it? His current approach was making the most progress, so why change a good thing? He took off his hoody, picked up his scarf and put them and his boots on his peg and the space underneath it. He then trudged to the living room, flopping down on the couch and laying down on his back. He heard the clatter of a pot and the ingredients that Zexion would need to start the food, water filling the pot, the stove being lit, and…nothing? Usually there was more to it than that. He looked up just in time to catch Zexion as he lay on top of him, head resting on his shoulder. "What the?"

"You wanted me here, right?" Zexion asked lifting his head so they were nose to nose.

Demyx smiled and wrapped his arms around Zexion's thin body, holding him tight as he relaxed into the couch. "Always."

Zexion rested his head down again and, dare he say it, snuggled into Demyx's neck, finding it very pleasant. "I have to get up to check on the water soon."

"Yeah, but not right now." Demyx turned his head so Zexion's hair was under his chin. _Mine._


	2. Chapter 2

Tiger Lilies ch 2

Happy birthday to me! I am now finally 18 and boy does it feel the same as 17. Maybe because it's only been a bit, but whatever. I've got more Zemyx and you all know you love it, so here you go, my lovely readers. P.s. does anyone know how to make the lines show up in the faunt?

He should be nervous, right? He's never been on a date before (even if everyone else was going to be there) and he didn't know how to skate. What if he fell and made a fool of himself? Zexion worried over all of this as Arieth pushed him lightly out the door and to Lexaus' waiting truck. Mountain climbing into the high set cab, Zexion muttered a hi as he buckled in.

Lexaus put the truck into reverse as he watched Zexion fiddle with the old pair of skate's laces. "You'll do fine."

Zexion looked up at the large man and nodded, though he still felt uneasy. "Yeah, sure."

Once they stopped in the parking lot Zexion slid down to the snowy pavement and looked around. It was an outside ice rink, and white lights had been strung between the light posts to create an unearthly glow around the place, laughter floating to him from all the others there. It was Roxas' birthday and someone, he wasn't sure who, had rented the whole place for his party. Lexaus lead the way through the entrance an into a sort of ground patio area where all the tables and benches sat. everything was of a warm wood and the main table had a black and white checkered table cloth over it, gifts and a cake set aside on it. A few stood near the table, and others were out on the ice. Zexion's eyes were drawn to one such figure that glided across the ice as if he was flying. Graceful and calm, his face was of quiet joy.

"He's good, isn't he?" Roxas, too, followed Demyx as he went along the rink.

Zexion nodded and mumbled a 'happy birthday' before he tore his eyes away and headed for the table. As he got there Axel was smiling constantly and handing out hot chocolate to everyone, even Zexion. "So do you think he'll like it?" he was referring to Axel's gifts for Roxas.

"Man, I sure hope so. It nearly killed me to get one and the other cost me feeling in my fingers." Axel began to sip on his drink as Larxene and Marluxia headed onto the ice, both a little wobbly but laughing.

"Hope you hold on tight, luv." Luxord giggled, obviously tipsy from his spiked drink. Naminé just smiled and headed onto the ice, 'walking' to get a head start.

Great, everyone knew how to skate but him. Zexion headed to a chair and sat down, watching as Demyx and Naminé became a pair and began to do things like skating backwards together. He shouldn't have come, he should have pretended sick and apologized later to Roxas.

"Demyx," Saix said as he pulled up to the blonde pair. "Zexion is here."

Demyx looked around the rink, only to find the slate haired boy sitting by himself at the table. He excused himself from Naminé and headed over, coming to a stop in front of the loner. "Well hi there."

Zexion looked up and nodded before going back to examining his shoes.

Demyx frowned for a second before reaching out (because he was that close) and taking Zexion's hands, pulling him from the bench. "Come here, silly." He set him down on the wood flooring and began to help put the skates on. Zexion and others just watched as Demyx lovingly tied the laces and made sure they were tight enough. "There." Returning to his feet, Demyx offered his hands to pull Zexion up.

He was going to regret this, he knew it. Giving his hands to Demyx, he allowed himself to be pulled up and fell into the sturdy body in front of him as Demyx held him up. He chanced pulling away a little and felt himself fall backwards before Demyx fixed him again. "I can't do this."

"Sure you can, you just need to loosen up." Demyx placed himself behind Zexion and put one hand on his waist, one in his hand, holding it out to the side. "Bend your knees, hold your back straight but relax." And with that he took the first step. "Think you can move your feet like mine?"

Zexion held onto Demyx's hands for dear life and looked down to try and copy the foot movements. Push off with left, push off with right, and bend your knees when doing so. Yeah, he could kind of do this part ok. He felt Demyx lean down near his ear and his breath was warm. "How's this?"

"Very good. You're doing very good." Demyx kept them at a slow pace and guided Zexion on the first turn, saying to put more weight on his left foot. Zexion wobbled a bit, but otherwise did fine. Demyx freed his hand from Zexion's waist and glided over so he was facing his lover. He held their hands together and smiled encouragingly. "Now, I want you to try and push me. Same thing as before, but you'll be on your own. Can you do that?"

Zexion looked down to his feet and tried to remember how to hold them. Push off with left, push off with right, push off with left, push off with right. "Am I doing it?" he looked up to find them sailing along leisurely, Demyx keeping his arms stiff.

"You're kicking ass, kid." Larxene patted his shoulder as she passed with Marluxia holding onto her jacket, being pulled along.

"Can we do that?" Zexion dared to let go of Demyx's hand to point.

Demyx stopped them, letting Zexion bump into his chest. With one quick peck to the cheek Demyx was holding Zexion's left hand and pulling him along gently as they made the next turn. Naminé asked if she could join, offering her hand up to Zexion, who took it happily.

Soon everyone was connected, holding hands as they went around and around, laughing and joking with one another, just enjoying the day. Zexion was smiling too, feeling more comfortable and happy to the point that he felt light hearted.

Demyx broke the connection and turned so he was skating backwards, proud of how quickly Zexion had learned, him being the lead now. He couldn't help but admire the teen and how loving he had proven to be. When they first met he seemed so quiet and closed, but had proven time and again how strong he really was, and it just made him love him more. "I'll be right back." He skated over to the radio/CD player that someone (he thought it was Xemnas) had brought and popped a CD in, pressing play and heading back over to the group. A soft piano and violin began to play and Demyx held his hand out for Zexion. "Dance with me?"

Their landlady let go and pushed him over to the blonde, smiling as everyone else paused to see what would happen.

Demyx took both Zexion's hands and began to skate to the beat, leading him to the middle of the ring. He took Zexion's waist and guided him as they began to move as if in a waltz, back and forth, to and fro, all to the melody playing. It was wonderful how well Zexion was doing as Demyx spun him before both began to move backwards a few steps. "Do you trust me?"

Zexion nodded, as he was spun again, this time being pulled into Demyx, his back fully against him. Zexion's hands were taken and his arms held at certain angles as Demyx leaned in closely and whispered. "Hang on." Zexion nodded and tightened his hold as Demyx begun to spin them quickly. How could professionals not get dizzy from this? He felt they turned three or four times before Demyx put his foot on the inside of his and pushed it out as they stopped and began to move gently backwards. "Perfect."

"Wooo! Go Zex!" Axel cheered as the others did the same.

Zexion felt a small blush as he was turned so he was face to face with his grinning blonde, who leaned in and kissed his forehead. He murmured quietly so only he could hear, and then pulled away, pulling him along to the others. The first one to hug him was Fuu. When did she get there?

"I saw the whole thing, you were amazing!" she hugged is head a moment longer before letting go.

Zexion was wondering if she even still needed the physical therapy, but said nothing as everyone turned to congratulate him. "Did I really do that good?"

Roxas nodded, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Zex, some people take years to do what you just did on your first day on the ice. You are either a natural, or Demyx is stupidly good and manipulating you. You know, which ever."

Demyx pulled Zexion away from the throng of people and held the smaller to him. "I do not manipulate Zexion." He stuck his tongue out to add emphasis.

Zexion held onto the arms holding him and leaned his head to the side. "Does it really matter at this point?"

Axel popped in then, holding a pink lighter in his hands. "Cake Time!"

As everyone de-skated and slipped on their normal shoes, Zexion found himself very close to Demyx. More so than usual. It was if the blonde wanted him in his lap. He brushed it off for now and instead took a seat at the large table between Naminé and his sister. Everyone waited for Roxas got settled before Axel lit the candles and stood behind his boyfriend as he made a wish.

Roxas had closed his eyes and thought on what he wanted to wish for. _If this works, I wish for the two most important people I have to be by my side tonight._ He opened his eyes and blew at the candles, the small flames disappearing…for two whole seconds before coming back. Maybe he hadn't blown hard enough? He tried again, but the candles relit themselves again.

"Axel, you gave him trick candles?" Xiggbar scolded, licking his fingers and putting one candle out.

Xaldin did the same for another of the candles. And so did Larxene and Luxord, until everyone had claimed a candle except for Fuu, Zexion and Naminé. The last one was a purple one, and the girls told Zexion to claim it. Licking his finger and thumb he reached over and took the flame out, taking the candle just as everyone else had.

Roxas smiled at his friends and family, all of them sharing his birthday wish, in his mind. "Ok, cake time!"

Once everyone finished their food it was presents time. Axel insisted Roxas open everyone's before his, and the blonde saw no reason not too, so he started with Larxene's. It was a skate board with everyone's signature on it, all in the white squares of the checkered pattern. Next were Xemnas and Saix's, a poster of his favorite band. Marluxia had given him some roses, Luxord a deck of poker cards, and Xaldin a katana. Xiggbar handed his present over and smiled at the confused and disappointed looks he got from everyone. He, of course, had given Roxas a bibi hand gun. Lexaus' gift was any book Roxas wanted from his shop for free and the same for Fuu. Naminé had given him a drawing of the bell tower in town, and Sora had sent a giant cupcake with his and Riku's faces in the frosting. Next up was Demyx's and there was a card with it.

"To Roxas, may the next year of your life hold all the surprises that you don't expect and keep you out of trouble, Happy Birthday, Love Demyx and Zexion." Roxas looked to the two and smiled a thanks before opening his gift.

Zexion looked across to Demyx who just smiled. Zexion hadn't gotten Roxas anything, so why was his name on the card?

"Wow! How did you guys know?" Roxas looked into the wrapped box to find a brand new PSP and games to go with it. He had just stared looking for one a few weeks ago and had thought he didn't tell anyone.

Now Zexion really was confused. Why put his name to the present? …oh, wait. Demyx had asked for thirty bucks a while ago, and didn't mention what it was for. Zexion hadn't thought about it after that, and didn't ask about it.

"How did you guys know?" Roxas asked again as he went through all the skins he could put on it.

"We're just that good." Demyx joked, tossing air over his shoulder.

Vexen rolled his eyes and smiled when his gift came up. He thought a telescope outdid everyone's. Roxas certainly liked it.

Axel's was the last one left, and he handed it to him carefully, hoping that the blonde would like it. He watched as Roxas opened the box and looked down past all the pretty filler paper. No one expected Roxas to tear up and Demyx quickly stood to find what was wrong. "Olette." Roxas reached into the box and pulled out a stuffed moogle plushy, its pompom worn from it being grabbed so many times. "This was Olette's favorite thing." He turned to Axel who wore a knowing smile. "How did you get this?"

"By going by your folk's place and asking for something of your sister's." Axel rubbed the back of his head where he still had a bump from that day. "I was let in because your mom reached the door before your dad and I explained it was for your birthday. While she went up the stairs, your old man asked who I was."

"What did you tell him?" Demyx sat back down, just imagining his uncle's reaction.

"I told him I was who Roxas was staying with." Axel shrugged as Roxas brought the stuffed moogle to his nose. "His mom came back then, handed me the moogle and asked if Roxas was with anyone. I said 'yeah, he's with me' and had to duck to avoid something thrown at me."

Roxas flinched. "He did?"

"Yeah, he caught me on the way to the door, but I made it out with most of my brain cells." Axel leaned down and nuzzled Roxas' neck. "I could go back if you wanted."

Roxas shook his head and reached up to bring Axel closer. "No, I don't want your death on my hands."

They both kind of laughed before Axel pointed to the box. "There's one more."

Roxas reached into the box and pulled out a mini Axel. It's body was all black, but it's face was happy and even had his eye tattoos, the mini Axel's hair just as spiky as the original. It was small enough to fit in a hand, but big enough to cuddle with. "Axel,"

"I put some of my hair in there, so I will technically be there with you." Axel held his hands up to proudly show off all the scabbed pin pricks. "And it's an Axel original."

Fuu 'awed' and Naminé giggled, thinking it was too sweet.

"Wait." Roxas looked to the doll and then back to Axel, a frown in place of his smile. "You're going somewhere?"

Axel knew he would catch on quickly, but really didn't want to have to tell him on his birthday. "Can it wait until we get home?"

"I want to know now." Roxas put the doll down and looked up at Axel determined.

Axel took Roxas' hand and led him to the side where the others couldn't fully hear. "Roxas, I've been looking for a job, and I found a really good one, but-"

"But it's out of town." Roxas bit his lip and looked toward the ice.

Axel grabbed his face and made the younger look at him. "No, it's in town, but I have to go for training."

Roxas covered Axel's hands with his. "How long will you be away?"

He wasn't going to like this. He wasn't going to like this at all. "I wanted to wait until tomorrow, Rox, after your birthday."

"How long?"

"Two weeks." Axel watched as a number of emotions played out in Roxas' eyes. In the months they've known each other they had never been alone more than a day or two.

He felt like such a little kid, not wanting the pyro to be gone for so long. He was 18 damn it, not five. "How far away?"

"Probably an hour or two." Axel pulled Roxas to him and rested his head on the head of messy blonde. "Will you be okay without me?"

"Of course, I'm 18 now, remember?" Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's waist. "Besides, that's what the mini Axel is for, right?"

"Yeah." Axel looked over to the table where everyone was probably waiting to see what was going on. Zexion and Demyx were definitely the most concerned, being the closest to Roxas. "And besides, you'll have me all day tomorrow. I don't leave until early the next day."

"You'll be gone for most of vacation." Roxas hid his face in Axel's really warm hoodie. "You better make it up to me."

"Promise. I'll even add interest." Axel joked as the blonde pulled away. "You look sad."

Roxas rubbed at his eyes, hoping it wasn't that obvious. "I'm pathetic, being this use to you being there." His hand was taken away from his face and he met deep green.

"You are not pathetic, Roxas, far from it, in fact. If you had said no I would have declined the job, tried looking somewhere else. I don't want to be somewhere where I don't know if you're okay or not." Axel rubbed Roxas' cheek with his thumb. "I plan to call you a lot, so you better be careful."

Axel's threat made Roxas laugh and he nodded, pulling the red head back over to the table. When they got to his chair, Roxas made Axel sit in it so he could be in his lap. "Thank you, everyone, for all the presents, for the happy birthdays, for just being here."

Everyone was heading home; it was getting late and colder by the minute. Lexaus was driving Zexion and Demyx back to their place, and as they pulled away from the ice rink, waved to Xiggbar and the others in his car. "So, Zexion, did you have a good time?"

Zexion, who opted for sitting in the middle, nodded, leaning his weight against Demyx who was humming a Christmas song. "Yeah, I did. Thanks for making me go."

Lexaus tried not to return Zexion's smile as he focused on the road. Zexion was his favorite "little" brother and he wanted him to be this happy more often. Granted, he wasn't thrilled about Demyx at first, but for once there were no hard feelings about being proven wrong. "So, what do you plan to do for Christmas?"

"Um…well I kind of have an idea, but it's in two parts and I'm not sure I can pull the first part off." Demyx said wonderfully vague.

"I'm going to a concert on the twenty seventh with a friend or two." Zexion said pokerfaced when Demyx double took on him.

Lexaus already knew what Zexion was doing for Demyx, but what did Demyx have planned for Zexion? "Well, feel free to drop by if you want, I have your gifts whenever you want to pick them up."

Lexaus lived above his shop like Fuu does for hers, in case you were wondering.

"Sure, we will." Demyx waited until the truck stopped before opening the door and climbing out, happy that he was tall enough. He watched as Zexion slid down the side to land on his feet and waved Lexaus bye before heading in to the apartment.

"Do you think Roxas will be all right with Axel gone for so long?" Zexion asked as he hung his coat and skates up before walking into the kitchen where he began to make hot chocolate.

"Roxas has a fear of losing Axel like he lost Olette, because as much as I would like to say I'm that close, Axel is the closest person to him." Demyx headed for the kitchen too and snuggled up behind Zexion as the slate haired teen began to pour hot water into two coffee mugs. "I'm sure as long as we keep him occupied he'll make it through better than worse."

All the lights were off, the only noise coming from the whole house was a small heater that rotated every few minutes, and the only movement was coming from the bed as Axel and Roxas held each other under the thick covers. Roxas planned on being connected to the hip for the rest of the night and tomorrow, and Axel was fine with the idea. Both had planned to just stay home and soak up as much of each other as possible before Axel had to leave early the next morning.

Roxas moved from his back over to his side where he could be half on top of Axel, the blonde not needing the heater, just the red head. "Will you miss home?"

"Of course I'll miss this town, I've hardly been away from it in so long, but I'm going to miss you the most." Axel snuggled his nose into Roxas' hair and breathed in deeply.

"Don't you think it's childish that I'll miss you this much?" he slowly began to draw pictures on Axel's chest and stomach while berating himself.

"No." the red head tightened his hold of the blonde and pulled him closer. "If anything it tells me how much you care."

Roxas stopped drawing and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at his lover. "I don't just care, Axel, I love you."

A simple kiss between the two of them sealed the statement in both their hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiger Lilies 3! **Hope you guys like it so far, and I hope to get you all that yummy action you were hoping for, it just might take a chapter or two. Just an fyi, I made a little mistake in the first one, it hadn't snowed yet, and that goes for the second chapter too, sorry! **

Roxas woke up to the room being considerably colder than it should have been and uncovered his head from the blanket to glance out the window on the other side of the room. All he could see was a bright white light. Carefully climbing out of bed and away from Axel's warm body he stumbled over to the window and rubbed his eyes until he could see clearly.

"Axel, wake up!" Roxas ran from the window onto the red head, effectively waking him up with a start. The blonde bounced up and down in his lap, giving him a morning hard on that he didn't really need just yet.

"Roxy, what is it?" He felt his hand being pulled and was yanked out of bed and over to the window where the stupid bright light attacked his eyes. "What the hell?"

"It's the first snow fall!" Roxas yipped, running out the room and downstairs.

Axel looked out the window, not that he wasn't blinded, and found that sure enough there were a few feet of snow. Sure, they had flurries up until now, but this was a true snowfall, the sparkling white stuff covering every corner of the world. He grumbled to clear the junk out of his throat and headed down to the kitchen where he watched the excited blonde look out the living room bay window. "You're such a little kid, Roxas. Getting this excited over snow?"

Roxas sent him a stunning smile before racing to call Sora and ask how it all looked from town.

While he did that, Axel busied himself with getting a cup of coffee and hot chocolate ready and making pancakes. He asked if Roxas wanted to help make the batter, and as soon as he was done on the phone they started. That's how they spent their morning-making breakfast and eating together. Axel could tell Roxas was happy, and so did everything he could to keep it that way. They swapped jokes over breakfast and then he surprised his blonde by saying they were going sledding.

Roxas ran up the stairs so quickly Axel was sure he broke the speed record. While he was up there, however, Axel took the liberty of calling everyone and telling them to meet at the hill before he headed up to change himself. "Rox, are you decent?"

"And if I'm not?"

Smirking per usual Axel walked in to find Roxas without a shirt and in the first pair of pants he had given him. "Dress warm, we'll be out there for a while."

Roxas listened to the Christmas songs on the radio as Axel drove them away from town and to an old building on a hill, looking old and no longer in use. He hummed and would sing a word or two while holding Axel's hand tightly in his, looking out the windows at how pretty things were. "Do you think they'll bring a sled for me?"

Axel turned into the oddly plowed driveway and gave it some gas to make it up the hill. "I'm sure one of them will lend you one." He glanced at Roxas to find he had caught onto the words and was confused by the news of more people. "What, you didn't think they weren't coming too, did you?"

Roxas opened the door before the car had fully come to a stop next to Vexen's car and ran over to Sora who was bundled up like him but with earmuffs instead of a scarf. Riku stood behind him, quiet as ever but with a sparkle in his eye as he too enjoyed the scenery. The two younger boys took hold of one another and began to babble about how much fun they were going to have.

Demyx patted Axel's shoulder as he and Zexion arrived with Naminé. "He's such a little kid. But then, so is Sora." They laughed together as Zexion kept one arm around Demyx's.

Soon everyone was there and Axel stood on the steps to the building so everyone could hear and see him. They needed the largest of the group to go down first to set a trail for the rest, and Lexaus was sent down in one of the air tubes while Saix sailed down in a plastic two-bodied sled. Once they returned from the high and steep hill, Roxas and Sora both jumped on the two-bodied and dared Demyx to a race. Zexion presided as the flag person and shot his arm down when he shouted go.

The whole day was full of laughing and giggles as everyone went down the hill, some even daring to add a ramp and go down backwards. Even Xemnas went, getting the most air on the ramp and landing perfectly on his feet when the tube decided to remove itself. Roxas was in a constant smile and went down with everyone at least once. The time he went with Larxene she screamed as they hit the ramp and hugged him tightly until they had stopped moving. Luxord's ass lifted off the sled and he landed right on Roxas, both falling of the sled and landing hard. When he went with Zexion was the best, though. Zexion took one plastic sled and he took the other, together sled surfing down the hill, Zexion making it perfectly because he was the only one who had ever done it, earning him praises from the goofing Demyx. Roxas demanded that they go together and Zexion agreed, standing in the front with Roxas holding his waist. Roxas had leaned too far to one side and had made them turn, and go completely backwards where they crashed into Marluxia and Riku, sending them tumbling. No one had ever seen Zexion laugh so hard as they tried to untangle themselves.

Eventually, though it didn't seem as late to everyone as they were having too much fun, the sun began to set and the air grew a bit too cold. Everyone began to head to their respectable vehicles, all bidding good night and laughing. Sora promised Roxas he and Riku would come over soon, Demyx and Zexion offering the same. Roxas smiled warmly at them as waved good bye as he climbed into the car, a little soaked from the snow but very happy. Axel started the car and backed out slowly, careful not to hit any of the others before he took Roxas' hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the cold and reddened knuckles. "So you had fun?"

Roxas unbuckled himself and climbed into Axel's lap, leaning to the side so the red head could still see to drive. "Yes. More fun than I would have had had I ever went back home." He rested his head on Axel's shoulder and felt small circles being rubbed into his back. "Can we go again?"

"Sure, right after I get back. It'll be the first thing we do." Axel was careful to avoid any cops that might be out. He was watching the road but noticed the air change and glanced down at the blonde. "You forgot?"

Roxas nodded into Axel's neck, all his remaining happy high gone, replaced by a quiet sadness. "It's okay though, you'll be back soon. It's only a week or two." He felt the car stop and found them to be home already, Axel opening the door and slipping out, one hand under Roxas to hold him up while he made it to the door.

"You still have that Axel plushy, right?" Axel let them in and closed the door with a foot, not bothering to turn any lights on.

Roxas nodded, remembering he had left it in the bedroom. "He doesn't kiss me back, though. I've tried."

Axel laughed quietly as he carried Roxas over to the stairs. "Well, if he could I know he would." He began to climb and entered their room, setting the blonde down on the bed gently and peeling away the wet jacket off slender shoulders. "You can still hug him, though."

Roxas nodded, kicking off his shoes. "Yeah, but he doesn't have your body heat."

Axel had to admit that. "Stick him near the heater for a few minutes." Grinning he headed for the door, planning to make dinner for them before setting up the living room for a movie. "Why not get dressed into warmer clothes while I get food?"

As the door closed Roxas looked over to his pillow and the Axel plushy that sat up against it. It smiled at the window in front of it, it's red spikes flaming out behind its head. Roxas knew that when Axel left it would never leave his sight, but there was so much lacking that it was a poor substitute. For one its eyes would never be the same green as the original, there would never have the burning body heat the real body would have, it's skin was the wrong texture, it's smile didn't "reach" it's eyes, it couldn't talk, it couldn't laugh…Roxas stood up finding himself getting depressed again. He needed to stop comparing the doll to the real Axel, get dressed and go find the real Axel. He quickly put on Axel's bed clothes, the pants slipping off his hips and the shirt falling off his shoulder.

Clanging the pots together Axel set the right sized one in the sink, turning the faucet on and filling it with water. He already had the duck and beef stir fry going and was working on the soy rice when the padding of bare feet entered the kitchen and the sound of something moving came before all went silent again besides the food and water. Axel turned to find Roxas sitting on the counter, wearing his bed clothes in a way that made his mind wander to certain things. "Comfy?"

Roxas shook his head, holding his arms out and grabbing the air with his hands, motioning Axel to come over. When Axel reached him, Roxas pulled on the older's shoulders until he was against him and the counter. "Better."

Axel chuckled, holding his blonde close. "You act like a child sometimes." Pulling away just a hair he placed a light kiss on Roxas' head before returning to the food. "Is there something on your mind?"

Roxas pondered, not sure if there was something on his mind. Sure he didn't want Axel to go, but they had established that already, so that was checked off the list. Was it the fact that the Axel plushy was lacking in so many things when compared to the original? That was part of it, but something was telling Roxas there was more to it than that. He wanted Axel, his gut was telling him that, but there was more to it, something else about wanting Axel that wasn't registering in his head. Roxas looked down at the clothes he was wearing and put his hands on his lap. He started when a tingling jolt shot up his spine at his hand touching his leg. Glancing at Axel to see if he had made any noises he found the red head still busy with the stove. _Okay, so what was that?_ Eyeing his lap Roxas slowly put his hand back down on his leg, the same jolt shooting up, but less intense. Maybe if he…Roxas ghosted his hand higher up his leg until it was just under his hip and level with…"Axel?"

"Hm?" Axel turned his head slightly to show that he was listening.

"Have you ever been sexually frustrated before?"

Axel paused in his stir of the rice but picked back up after a moment. "Yeah, once or twice. Why?"

"What is it like?" Roxas felt his face grow warm and looked over to the living room to notice through the window that it had begun to snow again.

"Well, your sensitive to touch, that's for sure. And normally if there is another person involved you have them in your mind often." Axel peeked over his shoulder to spot Roxas a bright red, his eyes cast down to this lap. "Rox, are you having trouble with something?"

Roxas looked up quickly and stared at Axel as he used his forearms to cover his lap. "No, perfectly fine."

Axel made sure the food would be fine for a while before heading over to Roxas, moving his arms and putting either hand on his outer thighs. He leaned close, taking in a deep breath of Roxas' smell and keeping his face relaxed as he grinned. "Roxas, is this going to be a problem?" he ran his hand over Roxas' crotch and felt it when the body before him jerked.

Roxas was bright red now, and he tried to pull Axel's hands away while preventing more contact. "N-no, it's not going to be a problem."

"Really? Because I know a very good way of dealing with it." Axel ran his nose along Roxas' jaw as he slid his hand over the sensitive area again, given a quick intake of air as Roxas' body became hard. "Would you like me to help you?" he nipped at a spot on the slender neck before him and Roxas bit his lip to keep from making noise. Axel slowly began to move his hand back and forth over Roxas, feeling a bulge right where there should be one. His movements were slow, careful and he waited to hear if Roxas told him to stop. "Well?"

"I-Is this…normal?"

Axel pulled his hand away, Roxas' innocents coming back to the front of his mind. He kissed both of the blonde's cheeks and pulled away enough for them to see each other without straining their eyes. "It is. Every couple whether gay or straight normally tries it once." He leaned in and gave a chaste kiss. "Does it hurt?"

Roxas clamped his mouth shut, not trusting his voice or what he would say. He was completely lost on what he should do; he acted like he did but in reality he was in unfamiliar waters. It did hurt, it was so hard, but he was hesitant on if he should just climb down and sit in the snow or not. He looked up to find Axel quietly waiting, not saying anything that would make him feel pressured. He loved this man. How could he not? Roxas took Axel's hand, his eyes never leaving the other's and guided it back to where it was before. His bottom lip was firmly in between his teeth and he had a feeling it would draw blood soon. He held his breath as Axel's hand began to move against him again, slowly and with purpose, sending jolt after jolt up his spine. Axel leaned down and kissed him, sucking his bottom lip from his teeth and lightly nipping at it himself.

Without his lip there wasn't really much Roxas could do to keep the sounds from coming out of his mouth. Small moans escaped and he felt embarrassed by them. "Axel…do I…sound stupid?"

The red head momentarily stopped his ministrations and smiled down at Roxas. "No love, you don't sound stupid at all. Those sounds are a good thing. It means what I'm doing feels good and that you like it. You do like it, right?"

Roxas nodded his head, dipping it so he wouldn't have to look at green eyes as they watched him. It felt good, but also strange and alien.

"Besides," Axel put a bit more pressure in his hand, winning him a mewl. "It kind of turns me on." He though Roxas was being cute with the face he made, almost like curiosity mixed in with apprehension and embarrassment. "Do you mind if I keep going?"

Roxas shook his head, not thinking much of it until Axel's thumbs hooked the waistband and pulled the hem down. He paused when Roxas froze, looking up to see if everything was okay. Roxas took a deep breath to calm himself before nodding for Axel to continue, biting his lower lip again. He expected the air to hit him to be cold, but instead as the cloth was removed enough for him to emerge warm air, very warm air met his skin. It must have been because of the cooking heating up the kitchen. Roxas would have thought about it longer than the two seconds it took to realize it, but something even warmer than the air wrapped around him and sent chills to his head. Axel began to move his hand slowly along his length, keeping their bodies close, his nose very close to Roxas' forehead. His thumb ran along the main vein and his face softened as Roxas gasped at the sensation. Precum had begun to bead at the very tip and Roxas watched as Axel's finger dipped into the slit, spreading the smooth liquid over his head.

Axel kept a very close eye on Roxas as he began to discover his lover. He used the small amount of precum forming to slick Roxas' head, the organ twitching slightly. Slow and easy would be the pace and Axel knew Roxas would appreciate it as they went further. His own need was growing, but he pushed that to the back of his mind, tonight was about Roxas. "You can give me suggestions, babe. Faster, harder, more or less, whatever you want."

Roxas looked up at him, his eyes misted but almost fully open. With his hands free there was really nothing stopping him as he reached up, taking two handfuls of hair and pulling the red head down into a kiss. Roxas held him there, moving his mouth along with Axel's as the air suddenly grew thicker. This wasn't experimenting anymore. The kiss opened up the emotions laying underneath in wait. Roxas' hips bucked into Axel's hand suddenly and he moaned into the red head's mouth at the intensified sensation. "Axel, could you go a little faster?" he sealed their lips together again as Axel obeyed, picking up his speed and adding more pressure.

Axel was in trouble now. With Roxas kissing him like that and asking for more he felt his own body harden and ask for attention. He had enough self-control that nothing would happen, but he began to picture what would happen should it be his turn.

"Hey, guys?"

Both of them froze as someone opened the front door. Faster than should be possible Roxas had jumped off the counter, pulled his pants back up and hid on the floor behind the counter as Axel stood in front of him, facing whoever the intruder was.

Larxene noticed the smell of the food cooking and smiled as she greeted her "little brother". "So what are you up to?"

As Axel began to chat with Larxene Roxas sat there, barely breathing and hoping he wouldn't be caught. Oh, sure, he lived here to, but he had no doubt that Larxene would be able to figure it out by the way he looked. He was looking around, in case he found a way out without being discovered when he found something entirely different. Axel's pants had a bulge in them, and they were very close to Roxas' face. All he had to do was crane his neck. Hmmm….he could have fun with this. Ignoring his own body he slowly reached up and pulled the zipper down as Axel talked to hopefully keep them from hearing. Next was the button, which alerted the owner who glanced down, pretending to shuffle his feet. His eyes asked what Roxas was doing, and he was answered when Roxas reached up and pulled Axel out of his pants, both hands taking a hold. Axel's head shot up as Larxene asked him a question and he nodded, obviously to keep from saying something or to make the wrong noise. Roxas had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he began to work his hands, moving them up and down, covering every inch of the red head, Roxas snaking one hand up into red curls and twirling a few of them. Axel balled his hands to try and keep cool, luckily Larxene's attention was elsewhere in the room. Roxas listened to their conversation as he eyed the head before him. Should he? Axel may lose it and then he would be discovered. But on the other hand, this would be the perfect time to mess with him and not have a thing done to him. Roxas stuck out his tongue and licked the bottom of Axel's head feeling the member twitch at the feeling. Axel's back straightened as he tried to hold back a moan and he tried very hard to pay attention to the blonde in front of him instead of the one below him. "Yeah, I would love it if Roxas did it again." He nudged his knee into Roxas, giving him the hint that the sentence was for him too.

Roxas took the hint, licking the head again, this time running his tongue along the entire bottom of Axel, winning him a hand in his hair. He was going out on a limb here, but Roxas was guessing he was okay at this. Knowing at least what slutty movies taught him, Roxas closed his whole mouth around the head, sucking lightly and earning a tug on his hair. Sucking a little harder he moved his tongue against the organ, swishing it this way and that, circling it once or twice, even lightly running his teeth along it. Axel must have been trying hard not to give anything away because his hold on Roxas' hair was tight and he was pulling a few strands out. Roxas just sucked harder.

Larxene stared at Axel a he made faces, balling his fist and pressing it on the counter. "You okay?"

"T-trying to hooold back a…sneeze. Keep-gah-going."

Larxene shrugged, turning back to the living room. "How hard was it to get that tv up on the table?"

"Harder." Axel bit his lip. "Harder than you would think."

Roxas took a long hard suck and used his teeth to grate on the very tip before fully releasing Axel and pulling away to admire his work. For a virgin he was doing pretty damn good. Finally having his mouth back to himself, Roxas noticed for the first time the odd taste in his mouth. He looked and found precum leaking from the slit, and Roxas took a moment to proses what he thought about the taste. It didn't really taste like much, but he could tell it was there. Hmm…

Larxene asked where the bathroom was and Axel told her to use the one up stairs because the one down on the first floor was having issues. . When she was heading up the stairs, Axel waited a few more seconds before turning on Roxas who was just innocently staring back up, nothing but the picture of perfect innocents. Axel didn't buy it and he debated what he would do. He didn't get very far. Roxas closed in on Axel again, sucking long and hard, his tongue working on covering every inch possible. Axel grabbed his hair again, letting out a low and quiet moan as he leaned his head back. "Roxasssss….what the hell?" it had no effort behind it, most of Axel's energy going to keeping his legs up. "You aren't supposed to be good at this ye-yet."

Roxas bit down on Axel gently, taking in almost all of Axel as he bucked into his mouth. He was surprised he didn't gag, but figured it was a good thing. He slowly took in more and more until Axel used both hands in his hair, his grip tight. "R-Roxas…mmnh, harder. Suck harder, babe." Roxas did as he was told bobbing his head as well until a small amount of spit and precum leaked from his mouth. "R-ah-Roxas…keep going."

"Hey, Axel?"

Roxas Let go of Axel and flattened his back on the counter. Shit, had she heard them?

Axel fought to control himself as he looked up at Larxene. "Yeah?"

"You mind if I do my legs? I have a date with Mar tonight."

Axel gave her two thumbs up and grinned as she thanked him and headed back up stairs.

Roxas heard the door upstairs close and the tub turn on. Before he could do anything else Axel fell into a chair, his member sticking up into the air. "Rox, what the hell? Who taught you that?"

Roxas stood on his knees and shrugged, smirking as he went over and blew cold air onto Axel, watching it twitch. "Instincts?"

"instincts he says." Axel ran a hand through his hair. His other hand reached down to close his pants, but had it slapped away. Roxas was staring up at him with his blue eyes glinting behind lashes. "You're not done yet."

Axel let out a small whine. "I'm not?"

Roxas ran his tongue from the base all the way to the top where the slit continued to leak. "You're still hard."

"Babe, with you around, I'll be in a constant state of hard."

Roxas sucked the head, trying to pull all the precum out, successful in only bringing about more. He wanted Axel to come, he wanted the proof in his mouth that he was doing it right, and he wanted it before Larx finished because god knows that was a close call. "You can tell me what you want you know." He said around the head.

Axel sighed, not knowing what he wanted Roxas to do. "Babe, I think you've sucked my brain out." He looked down at the smiling blonde and he pushed himself in deeper. "Your teeth. Can you use your teeth again?"

Roxas began to grate his teeth all along Axel, using his tongue to run along the spots and make them better. He could feel Axel move his hips and did nothing to stop him, sucking randomly and running his fingers through the hair around Axel's member.

"Mmmnh…Rox…mn, right there, Rox." Axel held his hands in Roxas' hair again, but not nearly as hard as before. Poor guy would go bald if he kept pulling like that. A warm heat began pooling in the base of his stomach and he felt his body begin to tighten. He should warn Roxas, but he could last a bit longer. Roxas did a real bite against his head while using his tongue and it was just enough pleasure and pain that Axel's body went ridged. "Rox…I'm not…going to last here." He felt the small tongue slip into his slit, flicking it just enough that Axel had to cover his mouth to keep from moaning loud enough for Larxene to hear over what she was doing up stairs. His hips bucked up uncontrollably, forcing himself deeper into Roxas' mouth as the blonde worked to take all of the hot liquid shooting into his mouth. Axel finally finished, his breathing heavy as his half lidded eyes watched Roxas first swallow air, wipe his mouth, and slip him back into his pants. He reached down and took the blonde's arm, pulling him up until their mouths were together, his tongue sliding into the wet cavern and tasting himself. Roxas ran his hands up his chest, using them to push himself up on his feet.

"Hey, Roxas. Where were you?" Larxene asked as she came back into the room. She took one look at Axel and the dreamy look he had. "Damn kid, you must be one hell of a kisser, Axel looks like he just got laid."

Roxas smiled, glad that he did such a good job. Oh if only she knew. "Thanks Larx. Tell Marly I said hi, would ya?"

Larxene nodded and headed out, closing the door behind her. The click from the door had just reached Roxas when he suddenly found himself in a bad situation; Axel behind him with a hand down his pants, holding his other arm behind his back. "Axel?"

"You've been very bad, Roxas. I could have gotten in trouble because of your game." Axel leaned down and bit Roxas' ear as his hand squeezed the blonde, reviving any arousal that was lost during Larxene's visit.

"But you liked it, right?" Roxas tried to put Axel's hands away from his mind but was finding it kind of hard considering it was feeling pretty good.

Axel moved from Roxas' ear down to the junction between his neck and shoulder, biting down hard and earning himself a moan. Roxas' breathing had begun to change and Axel took this time to turn him around and lay him on the floor. "You aren't walking away from this, Roxas."

**I'm so evil, aren't i? But hey, the next one should be up soon, right? So there's no worry? …Please don't hurt me. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, how's it going? Hate me for what I did last time, huh? Well, I may have suffered a broken bone or two, but it brought you back for the next chapter, didn't it? Onward!**

"You've been very bad, Roxas. I could have gotten in trouble because of your game." Axel leaned down and bit Roxas' ear as his hand squeezed the blonde, reviving any arousal that was lost during Larxene's visit.

"But you liked it, right?" Roxas tried to put Axel's hands away from his mind but was finding it kind of hard considering it was feeling pretty good.

Axel moved from Roxas' ear down to the junction between his neck and shoulder, biting down hard and earning himself a moan. Roxas' breathing had begun to change and Axel took this time to turn him around and lay him on the floor. "You aren't walking away from this, Roxas." The look of slight terror had Axel grinning evilly and he slowly moved his hand up Roxas' chest, pushing the shirt out of the way and placing feather kisses here and there.

Roxas tore his eyes from Axel to stare at the ceiling, afraid of what was going to happen. He wasn't afraid of getting hurt, just Axel. He almost laughed at that, but all that came out was a throaty moan as Axel pinched a nipple while pulling his pants down again. The air was still warm, the food seemingly forgotten still cooking and Roxas expected to feel a hand around him again. Instead he bucked up uncontrollably as Axel deep throated him, his breath leaving his lungs as Axel began his assault. Gone was the gentle and slow, Axel was leaving nothing to chance. Damn him. Roxas knew that with Axel's skill and his inexperience he wouldn't last nearly as long.

"Ugn…Axel, shouldn't you worry about the food or…gasp…something?" Roxas ran his fingers through Axel's hair, trying very weakly to push him away.

Axel hummed a yes, only causing Roxas to buck again at the vibration. "What do you want me to do about it? I'm busy." You know, for having his mouth full Axel could speak pretty clear.

Roxas put an arm over his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Fuck!"

Axel suddenly stopped and looked down at Roxas, an unreadable expression covering his face. Roxas stared back up, wondering what he had done. "Roxy!" Axel glomped Roxas pushing him further into the floor. "Your first swear, I'm so proud!"

Roxas felt a chuckle bubble in his chest as he patted Axel's back, but it turned into a hiss as that sly red head bit down on his neck again while his hand rubbed against him. Roxas kept telling himself to just breathe, if he just breathed than he would be fine. Yeah, it was working great until he realized that breathing deeply was helping bring him to the edge. But, it wasn't like he couldn't not breathe!

Axel sighed into Roxas' neck taking in his sent. "Come for me, Roxas. Come for me, baby."

He hated to admit it, but Axel's voice was just enough to leave him teetering on the very edge. He had one shred of control left, and if he could just hold on to that…

Axel decided he waited long enough, and was no longer going to tolerate Roxas being so stubborn. He took a good hold of his blonde, and while doing that he bit down right at his shoulder, probably breaking through. Roxas' control was blown up and he bucked one last time into Axel's hand as he clenched his jaw, trying to hold back the scream or moan or whatever it was going to be. Axel held on to him tightly, feeling the hotness spread between them as the body below him rode it out.

Finally, as Roxas began to settle, Axel pulled away to examine his work. Roxas was red and flushed, sweaty and out of breath, he had a tiny, tiny, tiny drop of blood on his neck, everywhere else would probably be covered in bruises by tomorrow. It was too bad he wouldn't be able to see them. Or Roxas' face when he looked in the mirror.

Axel's attention was taken away by a soft hand to his cheek. He focused his eyes to find cerulean staring up at him with concern. Axel gently moved Roxas' hand out of the way and held the owner tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Roxas sighed, wishing Axel hadn't brought it up. He held on tightly, his hands once again in those red spikes. "We still have tonight, if the food doesn't burn the house down."

Axel shot up and stumbled to the stove to check the food. They were good, but then he looked down at his clothes and then back over to Roxas. "I guess we should clean up."

Roxas sat at the table, the lights low and Axel across from him, trying to get rice out of his nose(an unfortunate sneezing accident). He briefly thought about the clothes they had put into the wash, and how he hoped they smelled like Axel by the end of the night. An empty pit opened up in his stomach just then, and he berated himself for being so attached after such a short time. He was probably acting like an idiot. He looked over to see if Axel had gotten the rice out when his mouth was taken by another. He looked into green and slowly kissed back, pulling away and staring down at his food.

"I hate to see you like this." Axel too pushed his food around his plate. HE guessed neither of them were really hungry. "It will only be for two weeks. Right?"

"Christmas is in eight days. I won't see you until next year." Roxas put his fork down and placed the napkin on the table. "I don't want to guilt you into staying, but Axel, why now? Can't you put it off until after Christmas?"

Axel sighed, loving how much Roxas depended on him but hating to leave him like this. "Rox,"

Roxas stood from the table, kissing Axel on the forehead before heading upstairs, falling onto the bed, the Axel plushy bouncing to him. He rolled onto his side and brought the plushy to him, holding it as tightly to his chest as possible. He didn't want Axel to go. It was childish of him, but he didn't care anymore. He just wanted Axel to be home.

The bed shifted and Roxas felt a strong heat at his back as two long arms wrapped around him and held him protectively. Axel's nose nuzzled the back of his neck and he leaned into the touch, sighing and wanting to just disappear. "Roxas…I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know." Roxas stared at their pillows.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Roxas turned his head so he could peek at Axel.

"If you want, say the word and I'll stay here. I'll find another job-something-just let me know." Axel hid his face in Roxas' back, pulling the blonde closer.

"No…" Roxas sat up if only to look down at Axel. He looked…hurt, almost. "You need this job, and I'm not going to be selfish and keep you here just because I'm acting like a girl." He bent down and left butterfly kisses everywhere on Axel's face. "Go and do amazing. Like you said before, Demyx and Zexion will keep me company."

"It's not the same though." Axel reached up and cupped Roxas' face gingerly, pulling him down to him. "You can't kiss them. Or hold them, like you would do with me."

Roxas smiled into the kiss, letting it end after a few slow seconds. "Maybe not, but I'll be busy trying to get them to kiss and hold."

Axel snorted, rolling onto his back. "Zex, I love him like a brother, but damn is he a prude. And poor Demyx is just sitting there, waiting for Zexion to make the first move."

Roxas agreed, resting his head just above Axel's heart. "hmm. But I think Zexion is going to reward Demyx soon. I hope anyway."

Axel nodded and reached over, grabbing the throw on blanket and covering them up both as he relaxed into the bed. "Well, get some sleep, something tells me you won't get much tomorrow night."


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been so long since I focused on the main pair of this story, and I'm sorry for that and for how short the last chapter was. As you all know, Christmas is near, so everything Christmas themed is going to be done by then, hopefully. Cho!**

Zexion woke slowly, his eyes adjusting to the light coming in through the window. His toes curled as he slipped deeper into his blankets to stay warm, his mind still foggy. _Roxas is coming today._ He pondered on how responsive Roxas would be without the pyro. They were so close, emotionally and physically, he wondered if the books were right and it hurt to be away from someone so close. He wouldn't know. He was such a prude that poor Demyx looked forward to holding hands. And they had been together for how long? The others were starting to worry and ask if everything was okay. _Maybe if I didn't still have walls up, this wouldn't be an issue._ Now annoyed with himself, Zexion pushed the blankets away and swung his legs over the edge, feet touching cold floor and waking him up quickly. He stumbled out of his room, down the hall, and into Demyx's room without bothering to knock. In his blue bed, the blonde lay in a heap in the middle, his hair barely sticking out from the covers. Zexion stared at this odd formation for a moment before reaching out and pulling on the blankets. "Demyx."

Demyx groaned and buried himself in deeper, all sight of his hair now gone. Zexion rolled his eyes, reaching into the blankets and searching for an arm. He didn't expect one to reach out and grab him, pulling him into the blankets. Once inside he soon found his waist held tightly and Demyx's face against his back. "Demyx, Roxas is coming this morning."

"Uh-huh." Demyx snuggled closer and didn't even mind Zexion's cold toes on his legs. They would warm up soon enough in here. "He'll be here, but not right now."

Zexion was about to protest, but a loud voice in his head was yelling _PRUDE! PRUDE! PRUDE!_ Sighing, he sat up, his head creating the perfect tent pole for the blankets. He looked down at Demyx who seemed so comfortable and sighed again. _A few minutes couldn't hurt. _He laid down again, this time right against Demyx's chest, and inched closer as arms held him warmly. "I'm sorry for being a prude, Demyx."

"It's okay, I still love you." Demyx's airy voice sounded like he was about to drift off again. He rested his nose in Zexion's hair and took in a deep breath, still loving the leather smell. "Am I being patient enough?"

Zexion sighed again, wanting to scold himself for being so distant. "More than enough. I need to let my guard down more, Demyx."

"Maybe you don't know how." Demyx began to run a hand up and down Zexion's back, feeling the smooth skin under his fingers.

Zexion rolled his eyes again. "It would be my luck."

"You think too much." Demyx began to lightly kiss Zexion's forehead, his hand still moving along his love's spine. "If you just relax and let your emotions run for a while you'll find it's not so scary. I'd be right here to make sure nothing happened to you."

Zexion felt a chill run up his spine and instead of holding it in he let it affect his body, like Demyx suggested. He felt the arms tighten around him a fraction and then he noticed that Demyx's hand was under his shirt. His body stiffened and Demyx stopped moving his hand. He opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. It felt nice… and it was only his back. Zexion gently relaxed his body and nuzzled Demyx, telling him to keep going.

Demyx was worried he crossed one of the lines when Zexion suddenly stiffened. He stopped his hand and held his breath, ready to give the bluenett all the space he wanted. When Zexion rubbed his nose along his collar bone and relaxed again, he slowly began again, wondering if this was what he wanted. "Zexion, I don't want you to feel pushed towards anything, you know that, right?"

Zexion nodded, closing his eyes and letting his mind drift. Thoughts and theories came in and out, and one sounded odd enough that he said it out loud to get Demyx's opinion. "Maybe I need to be pushed into things."

Demyx pulled away so he could look down in confusion. "I don't understand."

Just then a shuffle from outside the blanket reached them before Roxas lifted the blue cover and climbed in too, shutting the outside world behind him. "Axel said to say hi." He laid down and rested his head on Zexion's shoulder. "Is it okay if I stay close to you, Zex?"

The hurt in his voice had Zexion turning over so they were staring at each other, Demyx holding him from behind. He took Roxas' hands in his and nodded. "Be as close as you want. You depend on Axel a lot, and now that he's leaving…" Zexion noticed something different about Roxas and tried to put a finger on it. "Roxas, are you still a…virgin?"

"Technically." Roxas avoided meeting Demyx's eyes as he lifted his head over Zexion's shoulder. "I now know that sexual frustration is."

Demyx started laughing silently as he sat up, trying not to look at Roxas or Zexion. "I'm sorry, but you're too cute sometimes."

Roxas looked to Zexion to see if this was a good sign or not, and the bluenett just smiled, reaching behind him and poking Demyx. "I miss him already."

"Two weeks will fly by, don't worry." Zexion reassured.

The three of them spent most of the day under the blanket, leaving to use the bathroom or to get something to eat but coming right back. They began to sit up as the day progressed, talking about anything that came to mind. Roxas was poked and prodded until he spilled what happened while Larxene was talking with Axel and Demyx couldn't stop laughing at the fact that she had no idea. Zexion had little to say on that but as they began going back and forth over who got what for who, Sora and Riku were brought into the mix.

"I wonder if they've done anything." Demyx tried to picture Sora and Riku kissing and found it hard.

Roxas shook his head, ignoring Demyx's attempts. "They have done things, but they are very good at keeping that part of themselves to themselves. I ran across Riku kissing Sora once, but that's about it."

"They make a cute couple." Demyx threw out there.

"Yes, they complement each other." Zexion agreed.

"Boys?"

The three of them heard Naminé downstairs and it didn't slip past them the worry in her voice. "Up here!" Demyx shouted, pulling the blanket off his head.

Naminé ran into the room, her face white as her dress. "The-the shop! Someone is burning the shop! The flower shop!" she pointed a shaking hand down stairs.

Demyx and Zexion jumped out of bed, throwing real pants on and shoes while Roxas put his shoes and jacket on. Naminé didn't even bother being embarrassed at the boys changing in front of her, she was more focused on getting them all to town. Once the three boys were ready they jumped in the car and drove into town, Naminé explaining on the way that Xemnas called her. Demyx drove as fast as he could, trying to avoid the bad roads and black ice. They reached town and were forced to stop a few shops down the road from the flower shop.

Police and bystanders were everywhere as the fire department worked to get the fire controlled. Zexion and Roxas were able to slip past the police and ran for the shop, finding a massive fireball instead. The flames were bright orange, all of them reaching for the sky as it consumed the whole building.

"Roxas, Zexion, stay back!" Xemnas shouted as he spotted the two of them. Demyx was just trotting over and Xemnas reached for his attention. "Get these two away from here!"

Demyx grabbed Roxas and Zexion's hands, pulling them to the bakery where firefighters were standing to make sure the fire didn't spread. Fuu was nearby and she reached for her brother, hugging him close as they both watched the fire burn, neither her nor Zexion able to look away. "What started this?"

No one could answer as people began to call an ambulance over. Roxas watched as three firemen ran out of the building, something being carried between them. Roxas squinted to try and see what it was, but only when some ash fell off of pink hair did it hit him. "Marly."

Zexion heard him and looked himself. Demyx had to hold him back to keep him from running over. "But it's Marluxia!"

"We have to stay here!" Demyx held on tighter. "You'll only get hurt. They're taking him to the hospital, we'll see him there."

Zexion turned from the fire, staring at Demyx's shirt, trying to reason with his emotions. He had to calm down, this wasn't the time or place to let down his walls. A strong hand reached up and moved his bangs away, Zexion looking up to find worry and fear in green eyes. Demyx was just as scared as him. He walked into Demyx, his arms holding the blonde close. "Is he going to be all right?"

Demyx held the bluenett close, resting his chin on his head. "Marly is going to be just fine, I promise."

The fire men were just getting the blaze under control when a deafening explosion erupted from across the street, the bakery, book shop and magic shop suddenly burning as well. Demyx had turned Zexion away from the shops in time to have windows shatter behind him, glass raining down and cutting those exposed. Roxas had ducked with Fuu, others running or falling down from the force. Fuu stood and looked, her eyes tearing quickly at the fire attacking her shop.

"Fuu!" Zexion reached for her as police pushed people away and grabbed her hand tightly, pulling her along as they were forced a block away. "Fuu?"

She just stared at the fires, her mouth pressed into a thin line.

Zexion held her hand tightly and began to take her away from the main street; Roxas and Demyx fallowing close behind. They stopped a few blocks away, the air freezing compared to the heat from the flames. They had lost Naminé, but she would be okay. Roxas looked around, a hand holding his jacket above his heart. "I want Axel."

Demyx offered a hug and Roxas took it but…

"Demyx, you're bleeding!" Roxas pulled away, his hand red where he put it on Demyx's back.

Zexion turned his attention from his sister to Demyx as the blonde turned around, trying to see where the blood was coming from. In his back were chunks of glass from when the windows exploded next to them. "We have to get him to the hospital."

"How? It's a twenty minute walk from here." Roxas pointed down the road in the direction of the hospital.

"The car. We'll take the car." Zexion grabbed onto Demyx as he began to wobble and lead the way to the car. When they reached it Roxas and Fuu sat in the back, Demyx in the front as Zexion started it.

Roxas leaned forward and cleared his throat gently. "I trust you and all, but I've never seen you drive."

"Demyx has been teaching me." Zexion put the car in gear and fixed the mirrors.

"We're doomed." Roxas slid back to his spot and crossed his fingers that Demyx hadn't taught him how to race yet.

Zexion hit the gas and they safely sped down the road, Zexion carful of people walking away from the fire. He didn't bother with the speed limit, all the cops were at the fires, so they quickly made it to the tall white building, doctors waiting outside for any more injured. Roxas helped Demyx out of the car and over to one of them while Zexion went to park the car with Fuu. Demyx was taken inside and Roxas was asked to wait outside for a moment. Zexion and Fuu joined him just as Vexen came out. "How are they?"

Vexen ran a hand through his hair. "Marluxia is in operation right now, and Demyx is having the glass removed. He'll be able to go home tonight."

"And Marly?" Zexion asked.

Vexen looked away from his "little brother" and bit his lip. "He might not make it through the night. He was caught in the fire from when it first began, and he was out when firemen found him. I'm waiting for Larxene to show up so I can tell her."

Zexion stood there, not sure what to do now. There was nothing he could do. He was helpless. "I want to see Demyx."

"He's getting the glass out, Zexion."

"I want to see him now." Zexion stared Vexen straight in the eye. "Please."

Vexen saw the hopelessness in those indigo eyes and couldn't help but nod. "Only you, though. Room two-eighty."

Zexion ignored Roxas' protests as he ran inside and for the stairs, having no patience for the elevator. He reached the right floor, took a sharp left and practically ran down the hall to the room number Vexen had given him. He slowed and knocked on the door before entering, seeing Demyx sitting on a bed with a nurse behind him. "Dem?"

The blonde looked up and smiled, holding his hand out for Zexion to take. Zexion stood in front of the bed, watching quietly as the nurse took the glass shards from his back and bandaged them. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah, they drugged me up good, don't worry. And it's not as bad as it looks, either." Demyx rubbed circles into Zexion's hand as the bluenett continued to watch. "H-how is Marly?"

Zexion's fingers squeezed Demyx's as he looked away. "They don't think he'll make it through tonight."

The nurse finished silently, leaving the room and giving them time. Zexion stood there, his hand in Demyx's, not sure what he should say. Demyx gently pulled on their hands, bringing Zexion over to the bed, setting the teen down between his legs on the edge. The slate haired boy still refused to look at him, so he carefully put his chin on his shoulder. "Zex,"

"I was trying to open up more, so we wouldn't feel one sided, but it hurts-letting walls down."

"You can put them back up, Zexion. I don't mind if it's one sided."

"Don't lie, Demyx. You wish I would relax more, and I should, but…they're getting hurt. Why?"

Demyx opened his mouth but had nothing to answer with. He didn't know why this was happening. "Cross your fingers and wish really hard that everything will be okay."

It was late and everyone was in the living room. E.v.e.r.y.o.n.e. Fuu, Naminé, Larxene, Roxas and Xiggbar were playing Monopoly on the coffee table while Demyx, Zexion, Lexaus and Xaldin watched Rudolf on TV. Xemnas and Saix were cooking dinner for everyone, Vexen sent calls every half hour to let everyone know how Marly was doing and Luxord practiced a card trick. The air was thick with tension on how Marluxia was doing, but everyone was dealing with it on their own.

Zexion kept a constant eye on Demyx, not sure how much drug they pumped into him and worried that the bandages wouldn't be enough. He looked back to the talking reindeer and sighed, knowing his walls were back up and wanting to kick himself. A sudden knock on the door and a red head burst in, his face flushed and his chest heaving from running. Roxas turned to see what the noise was and almost knocked the table over trying to get up as he rushed for Axel.

Axel held Roxas tight as he looked around for someone to fill him in. "Well, how is he doing?"

"He made it through surgery, but he's still in ICU. Vexen is keeping a constant watch on him." Xemnas threw over his shoulder. He told Saix to grab one other plate for dinner.

"What about the job training?" Roxas asked as he lead the way back to the board game.

Axel sat cross legged with Roxas in his lap facing the table. "The lady in charge heard what happened on the news and told me that I could come home. Apparently I worked harder than everyone else and impressed the people in charge, so they will be sending someone to town to train me."

Everyone congratulated Axel on the luck and went back to what they were doing. He held Roxas from behind and watched as he and Larxene battled for Boardwalk and Fenway Park, whoever owning the blue owning the game. Fuu and Naminé were still playing, but not for the world like the other two. He rested his forehead on Roxas' back and breathed in deeply, missing his sent so much after just one day. It was pathetic. He was acting like a girl. He shouldn't call himself a man it was so sad. But then…Roxas was the same way, so he would be okay. "Kick their asses, Rox."

"Okay, time for presents!" Xemnas said finishing up the food.

Demyx and Roxas looked to their lovers, confused.

"Christmas eve we all open one present, pajamas that we wear to bed and on Christmas day." Axel explained as Saix handed out boxes for everyone.

The girls were told to open theirs first and Fuu was the first to get through the wrapping. She held up a dark purple tank top and pants set with little pentacles all over the place. She said her thank you's while smiling. Naminé was next and she pulled out a light blue empire waist nightgown with a light robe. She gushed at how soft it was as she thanked everyone. Larxene opened hers and Demyx had to hold in a laugh as she pulled out a yellow tank top, black pants and a Pikachu night cap. She thought Pikachu kicked ass and said it was perfect.

Next were the guys and Xemnas was voted first. He opened it to find plain black pants and a t-shirt but with a fuzzy black and white robe. Saix's were gray with a large moon on the front of his shirt. Xaldin's were black, Xiggbar's were a darker grey than Saix's, Lexaus hard brown pants and an earthy tan shirt, and Luxord's were from a Vegas casino. Roxas turned his box over a couple times before opening it slowly to find them black and white checkered, his shirt long sleeved. Axel was next and he opened his to find his blue. His was also long sleeved, but unlike Roxas' his buttoned up and had a tan fabric lining the inside. Zexion was next and he pulled out a light purple t-shirt and capris that would reach just below his knees. "Thanks?" he held it up and wondered who had picked the color. Demyx was the last one and he opened his with everyone watching. His fingers carefully slipped under the paper and undid everything until he found a set of light blue (but darker then Naminé's) pjs, the sleeves long but the pants capris like Zexion's.

Roxas looked over and noticed two boxes on the counter. He stood from Axel and walked into the spare room they hadn't done anything with yet and changed quickly. When he came out he was wearing his new pajamas and went to the door, slipping his shoes on. "I say we go to the hospital and give Vexen and Marluxia their presents."

Demyx stood and nodded, grabbing Zexion's hand and pulling him to the room Roxas just left. The girls all went up into Demyx's room, Xemnas and Xiggbar heading to Zexion's room while the other guys just changed in the living room. Once they were all dressed with shoes and coats they piled into two cars and headed to the hospital. Imagine what the nurses thought as they watched a large group of people in pjs walk through the hall to the ICU. Vexen looked shocked as well, but when a box was tossed to him he went to change, placing his lab coat over his white pants and t-shirt. They all crowded around the one bed that was full in the wing and watched as Marluxia's chest rose and fell with breathing.

"His hands are burned." Vexen looked over the chart at the end of the bed. "They're going to be scared but will work fine, hopefully." He turned to Larxene and made sure she was paying attention. "The main trouble is he breathed in a lot of smoke. His lungs are black, coated in soot and ash. He'll be using an inhaler for a few months, but if he makes it through tonight he will be fine, I think."

"When can he come home?"

"Not for a few more days. We want his lungs to be clear, Larxene."

"Can we change him? Into the pajamas?" Roxas asked holding the box up.

Vexen mulled the idea over in his head. "I could get in trouble."

"Please? It would make him feel better." Roxas began to undo the wrapping and opened the box to fine pink. "Hey, it matches his hair."

An extra beep on the heart monitor had everyone looking at Marluxia. His chest was moving faster and his frame was shaking lightly. He was…laughing. Roxas waved a hand in front of his face but Marluxia made no move to show he was waking up.

"He's weird." Axel pulled Roxas away from the bed, trying not to laugh himself.

"I'll change him, wait out in the hall." Vexen shooed them out and closed the door, taking five minutes before calling them back. Marluxia was in pink pants and a long sleeved pink shirt. "I think it suits him."

They all had a laugh before saying they would be back tomorrow. As they filed out of the room and back to the cars the people still stared at them, but the gang didn't mind. Dinner had to be reheated and everyone ate in the living room, the TV off and the radio playing Christmas songs. They all talked, the tension gone and the air more relaxed. Everyone was home, it was Christmas, and they would worry about the shops later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, how's it going? Good I hope. Merry Christmas and happy Hanukah for those of you who differ. Here's the next chapter of tiger lilies…**

Riiiing….Riiiiing….Riiiing….Beeeep! Hey, it's Axel. Sorry I can't reach you right now, but leave your name and a message and I'll get back. Beep!

Roxas took a deep breath before he let his voice out. "A-Axel, it's me, Rox. Um…you probably heard it on the news, but the flower shop burned down with Marly inside. They got him out, but they don't think he'll make it through the night. Fuu's place and the bakery are gone, so is Lexaus' place." Roxas hated how shaky his voice sounded, but he kept going, if only for the thought that this would be like talking to the pyro. "Dem…Demyx got hurt, it's not bad but he's bandaged and, um, I just need to talk to you, okay? Let me know your safe. I love you. Bye." Roxas hung up and looked into the living room from the kitchen. Demyx was on the couch with Larxene and Zexion, trying to calm the blonde down. She hadn't stopped crying since she got back into town and found out about Marluxia. Fuu was bundled up in a blanket in the chair, her eyes watching everyone but she kept quiet. Naminé was in the kitchen with Roxas trying to make hot tea, but her fingers kept slipping. They were all a mess.

A knock on the door had Roxas going to answer and when he did he was pushed aside by Xemnas gently so he and the others could come in. Vexen was missing, but that was because he was working on Marluxia. Xemnas walked into the living room and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Larxene?"

The woman who was usually so brass looked up with dread, her eyes red and puffy.

"You must have him on a tight leach because Vexen can't explain any other way why he's recovering so well." Xemnas said calmly, though in his yes you could see a certain relief.

Larxene blinked away the remainder of her tears before seeming to perk up, hugging Zexion as a small laugh came from her mouth. Zexion rubbed her back, feeling his own happiness.

Lexaus, who had a small burn on his right hand, sat down on the edge of the couch. All our shops are gone. Nothing's left, not even walls."

"Sora," Roxas sighed, imagining the look on the brunette's face. "That bakery was their life."

"All of my things are gone. I lived above the shop." Fuu pulled the blankets closer as Lexaus nodded, being in the same situation.

Demyx stood, his back a little sore but his blood still drugged up. "If it's okay with Naminé and Zexion, come stay with us. We have the room."

Zexion nodded, and Naminé said "Right" as she brought cups out. "We have more than enough."

The phone rang just then and everyone turned to watch it as Roxas ran for the small cell. He fumbled opening it up and placed it to his ear quickly. "Hello?"

By the way his face lighted up they knew it was Axel and turned to each other as the small blonde walked up stairs.

Roxas sat on Demyx's bed before he started talking. "H-hey."

"Are you all right? What happened? Who else is hurt?" Axel's voice was panicked, but it was Axel's voice and Roxas felt a small prick of a tear in his eye.

"I'm fine. Dem is okay, Lexaus has a small burn and Marly is going to pull through."

There was a pause before Axel spoke again. "Rox, baby, what happened?"

"Naminé came in and told us the flower shop was on fire. We all rushed to get there and when we did they were carting Marly to the hospital. The whole place was lit up, Axel. There was no way anything could have been saved." Roxas stopped to take a deep breath and to control his feelings before he went on. "We were on the other side of the road, near the book shop, when all of a sudden it just exploded. Glass went everywhere, some into Dem's back when he shielded Zexion, and when we looked up the bakery, Fuu's place and the book shop were burning too."

"The bakery? What about Sora and Riku?"

"They're out of town visiting Riku's grandfather, I think." Roxas rubbed at his eye, wanting the pricking feeling to go away. "Fuu and Lexaus are staying with us. And Larxene, too, I think. At least until Marly is out, so she won't be alone."

"Are you feeling alone?"

"I wish we didn't have to get rid of Marly, he was a good dog."

"I know, but he was old and it was his time." Axel's voice worked to sooth Roxas' nerves, but without the arms and heat that came with the voice it wasn't the same.

"I really wish you were here, Axel. I need you here with me." Roxas gave up on his eye and set his hand down.

"Just say the word and I'll come back, baby. Just say the word and I'll leave now, I should be back before noon tomorrow."

Roxas shook his head as Axel spoke. "No, you need this training. Come back as soon as you can, but finish what you need to get done."

"Are you sure? I can find something else, Roxas."

"I'm sure. We'll all be in one piece when you get back…I hope."

"I heard that. Don't think I didn't!" Axel scolded and it made Roxas feel a little better. "Roxas, I love you, you know that, right?"

"I love you more." He glanced at the door to find Zexion standing there with a small smile.

"I love you most." Axel's side was quiet for a moment before he continued. "Look, I have to go, but I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Keep your chin up. When everyone else is crumbling, be the one to keep your cool. I am the only one allowed to see the not-so-cocky Roxas, understand?"

Roxas nodded, forgetting to say his answer. Yet, somehow, Axel knew because he said I love you one more time before hanging up. Roxas looked up as Zexion walked over and sat on the bed next to him. "You've changed, you know."

"I have?"

Zexion hummed before glancing out the window behind them. "When I first met you, you were this cocky, so-sure-of-himself, tease of a brat. But now you show close emotion to almost everyone. You've become…softer, I think. It's not a bad thing, to be sure, I just wish I knew how you did it." Zexion's face fell a little and he tried to keep his shoulders from slumping.

"I loved Axel." Roxas answered quietly. "I trusted him completely with everything and I guess there was no need for a wall anymore."

"But I do trust Demyx."

"Maybe it's because you don't know how much you love him." Roxas stood and headed for the door. "As I see it it's one sided with Demyx offering everything up and you giving little back." He held up his hand to keep Zexion from interrupted. "He knows you're guarded, and he's waiting quietly for you to feel comfortable. He's willing to wait, Zexion. But I think maybe he has more figured out than you do."

Zexion watched as Roxas went back down to the living room before he slowly turned his head, his eyes landing on the window again. "Maybe I don't know how much I love him."

It was late and Fuu had left with Larxene for Naminé's place an hour or two ago. Lexaus had fallen asleep on the couch and Roxas was curled into a ball on the chair with his Axel doll held firmly in his hands. The poor thing, had it been alive, would be crushed to death. Zexion waited as Demyx put a blanket over the smaller teen before heading up the stairs, Demyx not far behind. When they had reached the top and were about to go separate ways Zexion reached out and brushed his hand against Demyx's arm.

"Hmm?" Demyx turned and looked down at the slate haired teen, wondering what could be wrong.

"Will your back be all right?" Zexion remembered how Demyx had turned them so he would be the only one hurt. "You did it for me."

"I'll be fine. The cuts weren't deep at all, just big scratches that bled a lot." Demyx bent down and kissed Zexion's forehead.

Zexion's mouth was turned down as he thought on what to say. "Do you love me?"

Demyx seemed a little taken back by the sudden topic change. "Yes, I love you very much."

"How much?"

Demyx stared into indigo to try and figure out what was on that mind, but to no avail. "Enough that I'd be willing to be hurt so that you're not. I'd do just about anything for you."

"We haven't known each other very long, why feel so strongly?"

Demyx shrugged, not really understanding what all of this meant. "I just know that I would do anything to keep you safe."

Zexion turned and headed for his room with a fleeting "Night", leaving Demyx in the dark hallway by himself. Once his door closed soundly, Zexion leaned against it, sliding slowly to the floor. Damn walls.

The next morning had everyone watching the news to find that police had found the cause of the fires. _Arson was the cause of yesterday's explosion, destroying four businesses on main street. Two people, shop owners themselves, were sent to the hospital, one suffering from massive burns. The culprit somehow managed to burn his targets down without it spreading to other buildings, and left a note at the local mayor's office. Police are not saying what was on the note, but there will be an investigation into these attacks. _

"They left a note for Xemnas?" Larxene asked pouring coffee for everyone. She asked someone to turn the volume up, but it had went to the weather.

"If it's majorly important he should call us, right?" Roxas was curled on the couch, poor, poor Axel plushy.

"Or, you know, come up the driveway like a bat out of hell." Fuu called from the front door as she and Naminé came in. they left the door open for him and the tall man stormed in with a piece of paper in hand, Saix not far behind.

He shouted Zexion's name and watched as the slate haired teen scrambled for the stairs, nearly falling down them. "Zexion, I assume this is for you." He shoved the paper at Zexion and crossed his arms, waiting.

Niexzo, uryo ynlo gwnnira.

Zexion read the note over and over again, trying to understand what it meant. "Niexzo?" _what the hell is…wait!_ Zexion went into the kitchen and pulled the pen out of Lexaus' hand, sitting at the table as Larxene set a cup of coffee in front of him. N.I.E.X.Z.O…exzoin? No…Zexion. "This note is for me."

"What do you mean? I only brought it to you to translate." Xemnas looked over Zexion's shoulder to see the scribbled notes. "Can you figure what the others mean?"

Zexion, your only warning. Zexion dropped the pen, his eyes fixed on the note. "My warning?"

Demyx had just come downstairs and entered the kitchen, not sure what everyone was doing. "What's up?"

"Someone's after Zexion." Larxene said, taking the note off the table and giving it to the blonde. "They're the ones who blew the shops up."

Demyx read the note, the original one and Zexion's translation before looking at him, finding that he looked paler than normal. He held his hand out and Zexion stood up, walking to him and taking his hand before Demyx lead them up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door and held the paper up. "You know who sent this, don't you."

Zexion looked at the note unsure. "They never caught him, remember?"

Demyx lowered the paper. "Seifer isn't smart enough to rig the shops to explode."

"But he could find someone, Demyx. Who else could it be?" Zexion went to the bed and sat down, covering his face with his hands. "They almost killed Marluxia. They were probably trying to kill the others, too."

Demyx sat next to him, crumbling up the note and tossing it across the room. "Are you afraid he'll get a hold of you again?"

"He went after the shops. He's going to make me his last target."

"That's if it is Seifer. We don't know if it is or not." Demyx went to put a hand on Zexion's shoulder, but he stood and left the room, leaving his hand in the air.

Zexion went back into the living room, finding Roxas on the couch sprawled out, his cell glued to his ear. Axel must be calling, because he was letting the Axel plushy breath as it sat on his chest. He looked over to the girls and Lexaus hovering over the coffee, Xemnas and Saix talking in a corner in hushed tones…a sudden feeling of dread entered his mind. He went back up stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him and looking around his room. Once his sanctuary, the room full of bookshelves and a bed felt empty and exposing. This was the feeling they wanted, the exact reaction, and he knew it. Demyx may have had doubts, but for Zexion it was clear. "What am I going to do now?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, happy new year! It's 2011 and I haven't finished the Christmas part of the series, but it will be done soon. **

It was Christmas eve and everyone was in Demyx and Zexion's living room, a large tree (thanks to Lexaus) in the corner and presents piling high. Sora had dressed up as Santa, managing to get Riku to wear reindeer antlers. Sora was right next to the tree and began to hand out the presents, hands passing them down until they reached the intended owner.

Zexion sat next to Demyx nervously as Sora picked an envelope off the tree and said it was for the blonde. He knew it was the concert tickets Roxas had gotten for him, and he was hopping that Demyx would like the bands playing. Demyx began to open the envelope and pulled the card out, unaware of Zexion holding his breath beside him.

Demyx, 

Music is your life and always has been. These are two tickets to the Traverse Town Theater, which in two months is holding a large concert featuring twenty bands. You can bring anyone you want, and gas money is already taken care of. I hope you have a good Christmas and feel just how loved you are.

Have a good time, Zexion.

Zexion stared at Demyx carefully, wondering why he wasn't reacting. Did he like it or hate it so much he wasn't sure how to react? Zexion reached out and touched Demyx's shoulder to gain his attention. "Demyx?"

Demyx turned and rested his forehead on Zexion's shoulder. "I don't know if I can say thank you enough times for this."

Zexion put a hand behind Demyx's head, holding him close for the first time in a week. "I'm glad you like it. Are you taking Roxas or Axel?"

Demyx pulled away just enough to look eye to eye with him. "Are you nuts? I'm taking you."

Zexion seemed surprised at first, but then they shared a laugh until Sora sent them a pile of presents.

"They're too cute." Marluxia cooed as he handed Larxene a present. He was still bad looking, his skin uneven and raw, but Vexen said he should heal with little scaring and his lungs would be clear in a month. Larxene hung on him almost constantly, but he didn't mind. In fact, and only three people knew this, he was fingering a ring in his pocket.

Roxas was sitting an inch away from everyone, Axel plushy in his lap. He had gotten one or two presents already, but there wasn't much. He didn't care, he was just missing Axel. Sora called his name and he looked up to find everyone handing a mountain of gifts to him. "Wha-where did all this come from?"

Sora grinned, tossing a small one right at him. "We accidently buried all yours, sorry."

Roxas began to open his presents, sending thanks to everyone.

A loud knock came from the front door and Zexion scrambled to open it. Everyone kept going with the gifts, talking amongst themselves. Zexion came back with a stupid grin on his face. "Roxas, I found one other present for you. You'd have to come out here, though. It won't fit."

Roxas stood and walked out into the hallway. Standing in front of the door with a red bow on his head was Axel, his bags at his feet and a cocky smirk on his face. Roxas dropped the Axel plushy and ran to Axel, jumping up and wrapping himself around the laughing red head who held him up easily. "You're back!"

Axel held Roxas tight as he hid his face in those blonde spikes. "Yeah, they let us out for Christmas. I would have been here sooner, but the traffic was horrible."

"I don't care, you're here!" Roxas let himself down but kept his grip tight.

Zexion went back into the living room and returned to his place next to Demyx. Leaning over he left a small kiss on his cheek as Demyx unwrapped a gift. "Axel is back. We finally have everyone."

Demyx smiled and handed his gift to Zexion, turning to face him, wanting to see his reaction. "It's not as great as yours, but I tried really hard."

Zexion looked at the small box a moment before slowly unwrapping it and opening the silver box. Inside was a torn piece of paper with a note. Check your bed. Zexion looked up to Demyx for an explanation but Demyx was talking to Xiggbar. He excused himself and headed upstairs to his room. On his bed was a lump under his covers and not caring about the state of his room at this point he ripped it off to reveal a large book, black and silver binding. He opened the heavy cover and flipped through the thick, tan paper to find information on everything. Absolutely everything. He reached the end and on the back flap there was a note. It took me forever to put this book together, but it was worth it to see your face. I just want you to know how important you are, Zexion. Love ya! Dem. Zexion turned around to find Demyx standing in the doorway, his arms crossed as he leaned on the frame, watching him. "You…put this together?"

"Wouldn't believe how hard it was to find all that info." He joked, walking into the room more, the noise from everyone talking and laughing dull up in the room. "And it was hard to find a cover you would like. Did I do good?"

Zexion walked up to Demyx, their eyes meeting for a long time. One was thinking about how much work went into their gift, the other on how small his was. It didn't last long. Zexion closed the space between them, pressing his mouth gently against Demyx's as he held his arms. It was hesitant on his part, but Demyx returned it and took over in a way, slipping his hand behind Zexion's next to pull him just a little bit closer.

Zexion pulled away, licking his lips before smiling up at his lover. "Can I thank you properly later tonight once everyone leaves and goes to bed?"

Demyx nodded, brushing hair away from Zexion's right eye. "Can I have one more before we go back?"

Zexion nodded as he stood on his toes, letting Demyx pull him closer and closed the distance.

Roxas looked up the stairs and wondered about the others. "You think he liked it?"

Axel nuzzled Roxas' neck as he opened his gifts on the blonde's lap. "They're fine, just taking some time to themselves."

Lexaus agreed as he put a pair of socks behind him with his other gifts. "Demyx worked hard on that book."

They all returned to their own things as the pair came back down, and some began to show others what they had gotten.

"Larxene?" Marluxia patted her shoulder and waited for her to face him. "Can I get your help for something? In another room?"

Larxene asked if it had to do with his injuries as she stood with him, but Marluxia just patted her hand as they disappeared into the spare room next to the stairs. Everyone hushed, waiting to hear something. It seemed like forever as they listened, hearing Marluxia speaking. There was a pause where everyone held their breath, Roxas leaning over Axel's leg, Demyx over the arm of the couch, everyone else on their hands and knees. Suddenly Larxene screamed and it made everyone jump, Roxas and Demyx falling over after they lost their grips. Larxene burst from the room crying; after she saw everyone she ran upstairs and slammed the door to the bathroom. Marluxia stood in the room's doorway, a stupid smile plastered on his face. "She said yes."

They began to cheer and congratulate him, Naminé and Fuu going up to see if Larxene was okay. She was, just embarrassed that they had all seen her cry and heard her scream. She came back down stairs and showed everyone the ring, A canary diamond set in a plain gold band, thin but fitting her finger perfectly.

"I hope she picks a date for next year." Marluxia was talking to Axel and Xemnas as Xaldin and Luxord kept close. "If I'm lucky she'll let me use roses."

"I still say they're over used." Zexion commented as he nudged Xiggbar who snickered.

"I wish someone loved me that much." Sora gushed, unaware of how pink Riku was turning behind him. "I would love to be proposed to, even if I can't get married."

Riku cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around Sora, holding a small box under the brunette's nose. "It's not a ring, but…"

Sora opened the box to find a silver necklace, a thick chain holding a crown. "But, this was your mom's."

Demyx stood back for a moment and looked at everyone. They were all happy. Zexion was actually smiling as he joked around with the guys. Even though they had lost everything Sora and Riku looked happy as could be. Marluxia would finally get to be with Larxene the way he wanted. Axel was home and obsessing over Roxas as much as he was being obsessed about. And if he wasn't wrong Fuu was enjoying talking to Lexaus. It was all so overwhelming, the happiness and love filling his house.

"You okay?"

Demyx looked down at his favorite slate haired person and smiled brightly. "I finally have everything I've always wanted."

It was two in the morning and the last person fell asleep twenty minutes ago, Zexion's hand holding his place in his book. Demyx quietly bookmarked his page and slipped it out from under his grip, laying it on the crowded coffee table before carefully lifting Zexion up, giving poor Luxord more room on the couch. He walked over bodies and up to the stairs, climbing gingerly, a constant eye on the slumbering teen. As he reached the top he began to head down to Zexion's room, but a grip on his shirt froze him, his breath hitching as he looked down and found indigo eyes watching him. "Your room." Zexion closed his eyes again, trying to hide his face in Demyx's shirt. The elder turned on his heel, entering his room and gently closing the door with his foot before heading over to the bed. He set Zexion down, covering him with his blanket before quickly changing out of his jeans. He slipped into the bed himself, getting the blanket up to his neck before cuddling up behind his love.

Zexion turned over and moving so his nose brushed up against Demyx's. He sighed contently as he pecked their lips together. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

Demyx cracked his eyes open, not helping his grin as he pressed their foreheads together. "I love you most."

They went to sleep together, both close and warm.

**Sorry it's so short, but I was running out of ideas, so….Hope you enjoy it! I plan on upping the excitement soon, so let us see where it goes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tiger Lilies, final chapters pt 1**

**I know it has been forever since I last wrote, but I am finally finishing the series, so you can finally know what happens in the end. I hope you all like the way I end it. By the way, * means the note I'm putting up here, which is: the cake in this chapter is a family recipe, and it kicks ass!**

It was one of those days hot and muggy, the kind of air that choked the breath out of your body. Sun was beating down on short grass, and any shady place still held the damp of last night's rain. Most kept to their houses-it was the smart thing to do, but then, Axel was never very smart. This was one of his few days off, and he was intent to enjoy it with his blonde nestled in his lap.

They were all at Demyx and Zexion's house, like always, enjoying the stream and shade their woods gave. It just so happened that the stream was deep enough to go swimming in. While he and Roxas sat under a tree next to the water, Marluxia and Larxene, now married, tied their water tubes to a nearby bolder so they wouldn't drift off. Demyx rested on his boogie board, Zexion and Fuu nearby getting their feet wet. Everyone else just went in the water. And everyone meant everyone, like Naminé's aunt Aerith, the art teacher, and Sora's guardian, Leon, the English teacher. They were all enjoying it, forgetting life away from the stream for a while.

"Why don't you get wet?" Lexaus asked Fuu as he swam over. They weren't officially together, but everyone sort of knew.

Fuu held up her butterfly net, the pinkness of it all standing out in the forest's greens and browns. "I'm looking for moths and crickets." She pulled her hair away from her face and gave him a smile.

"For the shop?" Lexaus stood, soaking wet. He walked over and picked up her small jar, finding it empty.

"No, I just like looking for them. If I catch any I'll let them go after dinner." She took the jar back and looked through the glass at the stick she had placed in there along with a few leaves. "I think it is fun."

"If you catch some crawdads, we could cook them up on the grill tonight." Xiggbar shouted as he back stroked past Naminé in her arm floaters.

"I think," Zexion said as he wobbled on a rock, "They are called crawfish up here and crawdads down south." He jumped from one rock to another only to slip and nearly loose his balance.

"Kid, I don't think it matters, they're the same thing." Xiggbar slipped under the water quickly, coming back up and pulling his hair behind him.

"Are they? I would think different names would mean two different things, like a German Sheppard or a Chow Chow." Fuu set her net down to help Zexion over.

"I think Xiggbar is right, I think they are the same thing." Demyx paddled over to where they were and hugged Zexion from behind, affectively getting him wet. "Anyway, I don't think it matters. There aren't any in the water…I don't think." He looked down to Zexion who only shrugged.

"In any case, none of you have been pinched, so it doesn't matter." Saix was floating on his back, Xemnas not far away doing the same.

"There's a first for everything." Axel stretched his arms over his head, earning him a kiss from Roxas who was cradling an empty glass. "Wouldn't you agree, Rox?"

Roxas nodded, much too comfortable where he was to make any real effort in movement. "Do we have any more ice?"

"No," Zexion detached himself from Demyx and took off his wet shirt. "That was the last of it, but I think the ice cake should be ready for frosting. I'll go do that and make some more ice."

"I'll come too." Demyx said handing Fuu his boogie board. "Why not have Lex pull you around?" he gave her a wink before chasing after Zexion who was already out of the tree line and in the bright sun. The first thing he noticed was how much darker Zexion had become. He remembered this pale skin almost like milk. Zexion hadn't darkened _that _much, but he definitely had color, and it only served to make Demyx want to hold him more. Which was another thing-Zexion let him hug him whenever he wanted. Even a kiss now and then was okay. "Hey, Zexion, what's ice cake again?"

"Chocolate cookie wafers stacked together in three rows with homemade whipped cream and covered with the same cream chilled. You serve it with strawberries."*

"Ah." Demyx took a few big steps so he was behind the slate haired chef. "And does it take long to frost it?"

"No." Zexion said unaware of the danger he was in. "You just cover it and let it chill a few more minutes before serving." He glanced behind him. "Why?"

Demyx reached out and lifted Zexion up and over his shoulder. "No reason."

"De-" Zexion took a second to replay what just happened through his mind before he began to wiggle. "Demyx, let me go."

Demyx reached the house and opened the back door to Naminé's apartment, stepping into the cool and pristine kitchen before setting Zexion on the counter. "Can I have a kiss?" he bent his head so he could look through his eyelashes and appear cute. "Please?"

Zexion's first reaction was to say no as payback for carrying him, but he leaned in and pressed his lips to Demyx's, who began to move them together slowly. It was a short kiss, just enough to make Demyx happy and make Zexion warm. When the blonde pulled away, he smiled quietly and asked where the cake was. "Bottom shelf of the fridge, and the whipped cream's in the top draw." Zexion slid to the floor as Demyx turned to get the cake. He reached to the draw next to him and pulled out a large table spoon and a butter knife. "Bring them over here."

Demyx did and was handed the spoon, being told to mix the cream. He gave Zexion most of the counter space, taking the little bit next to the door. "So, where did you learn to make this?"

"My mother before she died would make this a lot during the summer." Zexion went over the cake to make sure everything was still in place and that none of the cookies broke. "Fuu and I would help her, eating the cookies she didn't use." He smiled at the happy memory before pulling out the cookies from a cabinet. "Want one?"

Demyx nodded, taking the offered dark cookie and biting into it. He noticed Zexion watch him. "What?"

The shorter of the two reached over and dunked his in the whipped cream. "It helps if it has some cream on it."

Demyx quickly took a glop and set it on his cookie. "You didn't tell me."

Zexion's smile turned into a smirk. "I didn't think I had to."

"Look here Mr. Dark," Demyx, forgetting he had cream on the cookie, pointed it at Zexion, and the glob decided it liked being on Zexion better. "Oops." Demyx looked at the mess he made and quickly put the cookie down.

Zexion ran a hand over his face, collecting most of the cream in his hand, though he was sure some had gotten in his hair. He let out a sigh, but instead of scolding Demyx he just licked his hand and turned back to the cake."Finish your cookie."

Demyx was sure he would have had to run, but Zexion just went back to the cake. He was going to do as he was told, he was, but then he noticed. Zexion still had whipped cream on him. He reached over and with his finger picked up a small bit on his shoulder. When Zexion looked at him he put his finger in his mouth and turned to the counter. Zexion turned back to the cake but thumbed over his shoulder. "Can you get the strawberries if you're done with the cream?"

Demyx nodded, walking back over to the fridge and grabbing the tub of strawberries and juice. He headed back to the counter, sneaking a glance over to Zexion to spot more cream he had missed. Should he tell Zexion…he didn't mind when he took it off before, so maybe…

Demyx set the fruit down and stood behind Zexion, gently holding his shoulders.

"Demyx, what are you doing?"

"Just getting a little bit more cream off." Demyx slowly bent down, his breath rolling over Zexion's skin. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue gently up Zexion's shoulder to the junction of his neck where he stopped and sucked off a small glob. The cool almost none-existing taste of the cream mixed with the saltiness from Zexion and Demyx reached down again, his tongue running up Zexion's neck.

Zexion froze when Demyx began to lick his shoulder. It made his stomach clench and flip as he gripped the counter. When Demyx had stopped at his neck he thought that was it, but then Demyx began sucking and he couldn't hold the chill that ran through the better part of his body. What was he doing? But then…_Oh, no._ Demyx slowly began to lick up his neck, and it was then he noticed his lungs screaming for air. "D-Demyx?"

Zexion was turned around to face Demyx and his chin was lifted so his lips could be kissed again. It was like the last, but in his mind was left a question as Demyx pulled back. Zexion looked up at him, trying to sort out his feelings, having no thoughts at this point. How could he? He started to lean forward but pulled back, his hand in between him and Demyx unsure if the best choice was to just fall back to his side of the counter space. Finally Zexion reached out and grabbed Demyx's arm, pulling him back over and leaning on his toes so he could reach. Demyx firmly placed two hands on his hips, lifting him up onto the counter. He found he liked Zexion above him when they kissed. It was like he was drinking him in. Demyx walked into the counter, feeling Zexion's knees at his sides and pulling his lover closer. Zexion let his hands slide up to the blonde's shoulders holding him in place as he leaned closer, pressing their mouths closer. _What are you doing? You need to finish the cake so the others don't come find you. _But he ignored the voice for once, perfectly content with his current position. Right now he was happy. _Should you really be doing this in Naminé's kitchen? _The thought had Zexion pause, pulling away from Demyx though only enough to disconnect their lips. "Wait."

Demyx began to leave kisses on Zexion's cheeks, slowly inching to either side of the neck. He was stopped when Zexion held his face and left a short peck on his mouth. "What?"

"This isn't our kitchen." Zexion left another kiss on Demyx's nose.

"Kay. Does that stop any of them?" Demyx recaptured Zexion only to have him pull away again.

Zexion became serious for a moment, using his hold to make Demyx look at him. "But Naminé's kitchen?"

Demyx stopped and gave the most disappointed sigh. It wasn't that he was really upset, but when would he get another chance like this to be with Zexion? "You're right. As usual, you're right."

Zexion then gave Demyx a deep kiss, letting the other take over for a short while before pulling away again. "Besides, we have our own kitchen."

Demyx looked to Zexion and noticed a glint in those deep eyes. "If I put the stuff away you can tell them we have to make more cream real quick."

Zexion slid off the counter again, winking up at his lover. "Try not to spill anything." He didn't stay to see Demyx's reaction, instead going out into the awful heat again and jogging over to where the others were waiting. Axel gave him a cat's grin, but the others just looked for the cake. "Demyx made a mess," he pointed the cream in his hair, "And we need to make more cream so it's just going to be a little while longer."

Naminé came from around Sora who was trying to re-inflate her floaters. "Does my kitchen have what you need?"

"No." Zexion stuffed his hands into his shorts. "So we're going over to our kitchen. We should be back in…twenty minutes?" he waited for everyone to nod before turning back around and heading for the house. Because they did not have a back door, Zexion had to go around the house and through their front (and only) door. The lights were off and they closed all the shades to keep the place cool while they were out, so the entire apartment was dark as he closed the door behind him and stepped into the hallway. "Demyx?" his eyes were still getting use to the lack of light, but he could have sworn he saw something move.

Two arms suddenly snaked around his waist and lifted him off his feet. "Where to?"

"Well, I mentioned we had a kitchen." Zexion was put down and turned only to have his mouth taken over. It was welcomed, though, and as Demyx moved forward he had to hold on to keep from falling back. Demyx gently took hold of his face, bringing it up more, not satisfied with the height difference. Back on the counter it would be.

"Zexion?"

"Hm?"

Demyx stopped the kiss so he could lift Zexion again. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Zexion held Demyx's face and brought him close. "If I didn't, I would be very stupid." He was placed on the counter for the third time that day and pulled Demyx in, making sure to keep him close. He felt fingers run through his hair and rub the back of his neck, forcing him to relax and allowing Demyx the chance to fully take over, bringing him to the very edge of the counter.

Zexion wasn't really sure what to do next, so he figured winging it would hold a fifty percent chance of working. He got a handful of hair and pulled to him, bringing Demyx closer. It must have worked, because Demyx began to smile between kisses and gripped Zexion's hips.

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiiiinnnnggg! Riiiiinnngggggg!_

Demyx's hands tightened, keeping the other right where he was. "Ignore it."

Zexion hesitated as the phone began to ring louder.

"Ignore it, love." Demyx ran his hand through Zexion's hair again. "Please?"

Zexion's eyes darted between Demyx and the phone before his hand darted out and picked it up off the receiver. "Hello?" he watched Demyx's face all and pout. He leaned over and kissed his blonde goof on the forehead.

"Yes, Zexion?"

Zexion frowned at not recognizing the voice on the other line. "Yes, this is him."

There was a shuffle, and then a click noise. "Sorry, freak, didn't mean to catch you at a bad time."

Everything froze, even his breath as Zexion nearly dropped the phone. The voice had changed, someone else was on the line, and the voice was dripping with malice.

"Heh, never one for words, were you? Doesn't matter, really."

"What do you want?" Zexion bit the inside of his tongue, not noticing the worry Demyx was feeling at hearing the tone of his voice.

"We'll talk about that later, when we see each other."

"And," Zexion forced himself to swallow, though his throat might as well have been glued shut. "When will that be?"

"I'd like to think soon. Let's say, oh, in three days?"

"Where?"

"I'll call you to let you know."

"How did you get this number?" Zexion felt his hand shake and switched hands so he wouldn't hit himself with the phone.

"You shouldn't worry about that, freak."

Zexion could feel the call ending, and a squeeze of his arm dawned a fear in him. "Wait! Demyx, what about Demyx?"

"He's not part of this, not unless he sticks his nose into trouble. Bye, freak." After that the line went dead.

Zexion hung the phone up and finally looked to Demyx, stuck somewhere between worried and confused. The blonde opened his mouth but only got the first syllable out before he was silenced by a gentle kiss. Zexion shut his eyes tight, willing it to go away. For it all to just go away. He felt a hand brush his cheek before they pulled away from one another. He looked into those eyes and felt the concern. "Don't worry, it wasn't anything important. But you were right."

"I was?" Demyx pulled Zexion to him again, resting his head on a slender shoulder.

"Yeah…I should have ignored it. I'm sorry." He began to draw circles into Demyx's shoulder blade. "Forgive me?"

Demyx pulled back, smiling, though it wasn't as bright as it should have been. "Nothing to forgive."

They finally finished the cake and brought it out to everyone, surprised that they were only gone collectively for fifteen minutes. Once everyone had a piece, they settled down to enjoy the cool and tasty treat. Zexion made sure everyone was happy before he took a step back and looked around him.

"Zexion?"

The voice brought Zexion out of whatever thoughts he was in to find his sister watching him. "Yes?"

She didn't respond. She just gave her plate to Lexaus and walked over, grabbing his arm and heading back to the house. She didn't stop until they were out front. "Zexion."

He backed into the house, calculating how he could get out of this. "It's nothing. I'm just tired from all the sun."

"Don't lie to me." Fuu narrowed the one visible eye seen. "Something is wrong and you are going to tell me. What, does Demyx kiss funny?"

"No, it's not Demyx." Zexion responded defensively. As if Demyx could ever not be the best kisser.

Fuu crossed her arms, losing her patience. "Well then what is it?"

_You can't tell her. He'll just go after her next._ "It's nothing you need to know about."

"Damn it, Zexion!" Fuu grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "You were happy and content when you left, and now you're acting like when-"

She must have seen something in his eyes, something telling her just what was weighing Zexion down. Their hands slipped apart as she became ridged. "How?"

Zexion slid down the side of the house until he hit the ground. "He called."

Fuu took a seat next to him bringing her knees up to her chest. "And?"

"He wants to meet in three days." Zexion looked out past the cars to the little part of their driveway he could see.

"If you go, he'll kill you."

"I know."

"You know? Is that it?" Fuu's voice snapped. "He's going to kill you and all you say is 'I know'. It's like you're letting him win."

Zexion looked to his sister, turning so he was facing her. "What do you want me to say? That I'm going to go tell them? Fuu, if Seifer get's near Demyx…"

Fuu took his hand again, holding it in her lap. "He has to know. Zexion he loves you, you can't leave him in the dark."

"What am I supposed to do? Say 'Hey, Demyx, I'm going to die in three days!'?"

"Maybe not that."

Fuu looked to the corner of the house past Zexion to find Demyx standing there. She looked to her brother, squeezed his hand, than stood. She didn't say good bye, because she was planning on staying and talking to him once Demyx was done. She walked up to said blonde, however, and touched his arm. "Don't be hard on him."

Demyx nodded as she left. He turned his attention to Zexion to find him walking away. He walked over, grabbing hold of his hand. "Zexion,"

"How long were you there?" he didn't even turn around.

"I'm not letting him near you." Demyx tugged on the hand so that Zexion would turn around. When he didn't, he walked in front of Zexion.

"You don't get it." Zexion kept his head down, his eyes glued to the ground. "He'll go after you."

"Okay. I've kicked his ass before; it won't be hard to do it again." Demyx stuck a finger under Zexion's chin and tried to bring his head up. "Why are you so desperate to keep me in the dark?"

Zexion bit the inside of his cheek, forcing the lump in his throat down. "I'm not going to lose you. I'm not even going to risk it."

"As opposed to me losing you? He already came that close once, I'm not letting it happen again."

"But-"

"No. No if's, and's or but's." Demyx, for the umpteenth time that day lifted Zexion up and onto his shoulder. "Now, you are going to tell me everything, but after everyone is gone. For now, you are going to enjoy the rest of the day. That is an order."

Zexion propped his elbow against Demyx's back so he could hold his chin. "Controlling rich people. Damn them all to hell."

"Amen."


	9. Chapter 9

**Dun Dun Duuuuun! Seifer is back, but who was the other one on the phone? Could they possibly have something to do with the attacks on the shops? We will see…**

Despite his best efforts, Demyx made sure he enjoyed the rest of the day. Mostly because he was never given a moment to stop and breath/think. If he wasn't swimming for his life in water tag, then he was climbing around with the girls looking for butterflies or joking around with Roxas and Axel or being with Demyx. Yes, Demyx did a good job of keeping him busy, but Zexion knew that wasn't going to last forever.

As the last car drove away and Naminé bid them goodnight, Zexion found the stars peeking out and the sky dulling from vibrant colors to a softer blue.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Demyx leaned against the door frame, the hall light on behind him.

Zexion nodded, fallowing him into the house and over to the couch. He was quiet as Demyx threw a few pillows on there and grabbed a blanket. When asked if he wanted popcorn or ice cream he just shrugged. Demyx said nothing about it, but told Zexion to pick a movie while he made the food. Zexion walked over to the stack of movies they owned and looked through them. "What do you want to see?"

Demyx began to punch the numbers for the microwave. "Something happy."

_Something happy, something happy…Finding Nemo…a Disney Princess series?...Nightmare Before Christmas. I like that one. _Zexion pulled out the DVD and set it in place as he walked over to the couch and sat down. He had just enough time to get comfortable before he was pulled up by his arms and told to go change into comfortable pjs. Climbing the stairs, Zexion mentally went through his clothes and tried to figure what he had that was comfortable. None of them were, really. They were just things he wore, they weren't comfortable or otherwise. But when he reached the top of the stairs, he remembered something that was.

Demyx was by the microwave waiting on the popcorn when he heard Zexion come back down. "Did you find something?" Zexion came around the corner to show Demyx his "comfortable", one of Demyx's shirts and a pair of his too-big shorts. He never thought anyone could look cuter. "Perfect, couldn't pull it off better if I tried." It was a small smile, but it was something, and Demyx was happy for now. "Just waiting on me, huh?"

Zexion nodded, walking over and resting his head on Demyx's chest. He turned his head to the side so he could watch the popcorn rotate. "I think I have water in my ear."

Demyx reached up and began to rub the skin around Zexion's ears while they waited. "It should come out on its own. Which ear is it?"

Zexion touched his right ear, his hand bumping into Demyx's.

As they settled down on the couch, Demyx began the movie, all the lights out. He laid against the left arm, pulling Zexion down so he was laying on his right side. To get the water out, he said. Zexion didn't care, he just pulled the blanket over them both and began to watch the movie. He felt Demyx throw his arms over him giving him a small squeeze and he found himself curling up closer.

Sleep would be a wonderful thing right now. He could forget everything and just rest in a deep, dreamless sleep. His looming death would still be there in the morning, though, with one of his last nights wasted just so he didn't have to deal with the problem at hand. Or, he could spend the entire night thinking up ways to avoid the problem, like faking his own death. That would leave him tired and vulnerable during the next day, when Seifer could randomly show up. Zexion didn't truly believe he had three days anymore than he could throw Lexaus. But then what option did that leave him? _I could stay here and watch the movie with Demyx._ It wouldn't solve his problem, or help him to avoid it. _But it would make Demyx happy._ Zexion looked up to find the blonde humming along with the opening song, his fingers tapping out notes along Zexion's back. When he placed his head back down, Zexion could hear the ever constant thu-thump…thu-thump of a strong heartbeat. As he listened to the thumps, the movie faded away-everything faded away. Everything but the heartbeat, Demyx's heat and sent and his arms holding him tightly and just…Demyx. Zexion knew he loved Demyx, and had for a very long time. But it was only right then that he realized how much he loved the blonde. Enough that he had torn down his walls that had protected him from being hurt, that kept him distant from everyone. Around Demyx, he didn't need them, because Demyx was the last person who would hurt him.

Once he was done with that thought, it occurred to Zexion that his hand resting on Demyx's chest had begun to draw shapes. His fingers ghosted over the fabric of the shirt, the nipple underneath grazing under his fingers whenever they traveled over that area. He began to pay attention to what he was drawing and began the workings of a cat. He drew the silhouette, remembering something he had seen last Halloween, and once he was happy with it he began to add eyes and the whiskers.

"Are you having fun?" Demyx asked jokingly as he glanced down.

"Is it bothering you?"

"No." Demyx brushed hair away from Zexion's eyes. "It kind of feels good, actually. I was just wondering what you were drawing."

"A cat." Zexion began redrawing the shape and fingers began to play with his hair. His fingers ran over the nipple again, slower this time, and continued with the redrawing. Demyx quietly kept watching the movie, very aware of where those fingers were traveling. Once he had completed the whole drawing, Zexion ran his opened hand over Demyx's chest to clear it of any wrinkles so he could begin a new shape. He absentmindedly let his fingers roam while he thought of what else to draw and they began to trace circles around the nipple. He felt it harden under his touch and wondered what Demyx must have been thinking. He randomly decided to draw a balloon around the nipple, having the string run down Demyx's chest. He stopped before his hand went too far down, unsure of any unsaid boundaries.

"What are you drawing this time?"

"A large balloon." Zexion swiped his hand across his canvas again and began a large circle. "This is the balloon," he picked a finger and began to run it down the flat shirt. "And this is the string."

Zexion could feel Demyx swallow. "Is it a long string?"

He shrugged, adding a loop in it as it ran down to Demyx's navel. He brought his hand back up close to his face and let it rest while Demyx continued to play with his hair. Demyx returned to the movie himself, his chest vibrating along with the new song playing. Zexion listened and decided he was in love with the sound. Demyx didn't really sing much, he mostly just played his sitar when feeling musical, but his voice was perfect to Zexion, and he wouldn't object or complain if the blonde began a chorus line in the middle of the night. He tried to be content with being in the most comfortable place in the world, but his hand had become restless. It began moving without his permission down Demyx's shirt to his stomach where his fingers began to fiddle with the edge of the fabric. He glanced up but Demyx hadn't really moved so he just assumed it was okay. His fingers pulled and collected the fabric, fiddling around without any purpose, probably leaving wrinkles. Zexion wasn't paying attention to his hand's actions, actually watching the movie now, so when he felt something warm it took a second for him to realize that his hand had slipped up under Demyx's shirt. His mind said to pull it back out, but like before his hand worked of its own free will and began to travel up the warm skin, the warmth spreading up his fingers to his arm.

Both he and Demyx froze neither really knowing why what just happened happened or what the next move would be. Zexion removed his hand from Demyx's shirt, afraid to put it back down. He pulled away from Demyx, sitting up in the blonde's lap, the blanket hanging loosely from his shoulders. His apology stuck in his throat and he just sat there, not really knowing what he should do. Demyx looked up at the bright red teen, propping himself up on his elbows. He wracked his brain for something to say, but nothing seemed to make much sense. Slowly he sat up, one hand coming to hold Zexion's hip the other to hold him up. "Are you all right?" It was lame. It was incredibly lame, but it was the only thing he could think of that made the slightest bit of sense.

He wanted that warmth again. He wanted to feel the smoothness of Demyx's skin and have the warmth travel across him again. He wanted Demyx's shirt off, to have a chance to see and feel that skin on his own. _Where is this coming from?_ He looked down to those green hued blue orbs and felt the urges grow. _Am I all right? I just put my hand under his shirt. _He bit his bottom lip while he struggled with this.

Demyx reached up with the hand not supporting his weight and cupped Zexion's face, his thumb gently pulling Zexion's lip away from his teeth. "You'll bite it off if you're not careful."

Zexion felt the digit on his lip and parted them, slowly putting the thumb in between them. _What is wrong with me?_ He brought his hand up and held Demyx's, bringing it to his mouth and kissing the rough palm, his eyes cast down. The warmth traveled to his lips as he let the hand go.

"Zex, look at me." Demyx returned his hand to hold that soft cheek and waited. When two deep indigo abysses were on him he began to rub his thumb to let his lover know that he hadn't done anything wrong.

I want to kiss him now Zexion thought as he leaned into the touch. _So kiss him. _Zexion allowed a hand to rest on Demyx's shoulder while the other held his balance as he began to lean forward. It was a slow approach and Zexion's hair began to slip from behind his ear and into his face but once the connection between lips was made it was firm. A sudden surge of energy erupted though him at the touch and he quickly pulled back. He looked to Demyx for an answer.

His answer was a simple one. Demyx tangled both hands into slate colored hair and pulled, bringing them both down back to the couch and re-establishing the kiss. Zexion's hands landed on Demyx's chest and they were used to hold him up off the blonde. The kiss he could do nothing about. He was trapped by that mouth and it was all he could do to follow along with the moderate pace. Each instance brought the urges back and increased their strength until Zexion used his hands to force the blonde to let go and allow him to sit back up. Demyx sat up with him, craning his neck to meet lips once again.

"Shirt. Off." Zexion slipped both hands under Demyx's shirt this time and ran his hands up the toned chest, Demyx lifting his arms to help as the fabric was pulled over his head and tossed onto the floor. Zexion found his to be next, but Demyx was determined to get his kiss. Zexion swatted hands away, taking his own shirt off, interrupting the kiss while he managed to get it over his head. Once the shirt met the other on the floor he stopped and took in what was happening. They were both shirtless, he was straddling the taller teen, and he wanted more. Okay, just double checking. _You aren't going to stop? _The voice asked surprise. Zexion looked Demyx over, deciding his hair was too in place and ran a hand through it. "I don't want to wait anymore."

Demyx stopped dead and looked straight to Zexion, stunned. "What?"

Zexion pecked Demyx's nose. "I don't want to wait anymore."

Demyx pulled away, his breath coming a little quicker than before they began. "Zex, this isn't about Seifer is it? You're not dying, so you don't need to rush this-"

Zexion held the face before him gently but firmly. "Dem, look at me. This has nothing to do with Seifer. I love you, and I've kept you waiting long enough."

"This isn't about me, I can wait forever if you need-" Demyx was hushed with a kiss.

"I don't want to wait anymore." Zexion repeated as he brought their foreheads together. "Now shut up and kiss me, or I'm leaving."

Demyx waited a moment longer, deeply searching Zexion's eyes before he found what he was looking for. Reaching up he thread his fingers through that dark hair and gently brought Zexion down the rest of the way, bringing their lips together. Slowly Demyx fell onto his back, his arms holding Zexion close to his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tiger lilies final chapter part three!**

Gentle hands held him close as the sharp pain blossomed across his bottom back. He held his breath, finding it helped to deal with it as he slowly lowered himself down. Demyx remained still, his breath cutting across Zexion's ear and into his hair. Calmness radiated from the blonde, and he only worked to relax Zexion, who refused to stop until he was fully seated. When he was, the fact that he had to breathe was inevitable and the air escaped his lungs in a small cry, a small tear running down his cheek. The cry was lost under the sound of music coming from the movie that still played, but they both heard it, and it only made Demyx hold him closer.

Zexion slowly tested himself once the pain dulled by lifting himself up just a few inches and then slowly sitting back down. The strong pain returned and he froze, afraid to move. Demyx brought their lips together in a soft kiss. "We can stop, Zexy. We don't need to do this just yet."

"No, I want this."Zexion's voice was small. "But m-maybe you should…" his face turned a deeper red out of embarrassment, feeling dirty somehow when he said anything about things such as this.

Demyx nodded, carefully and slowly switching their positions so that Zexion was somewhat comfortable on his back. He lowered himself down so that all his weight rested on his forearms, their bodies pressed together. He moved his hips, trying to keep his knees from getting soar when a small sound came from Zexion. Demyx froze, afraid he had hurt his lover, but it almost sounded like...a moan? He moved his hips in much the same way again and watched as Zexion's eye lids un-scrunched. "Do you like that?"

Zexion nodded, moving his arms around Demyx's neck. With this positive feedback Demyx became bolder and lowered his head, testing by taking one of the small nipples in between his lips and nipping at it. Zexion arched his back in surprise. Demyx let go of the bud, letting his mouth trail across to the other. "Do you like that?" Zexion nodded and gasped as Demyx bit down on his other nipple, using his tongue to lick it better.

Zexion began to shiver as warm hands began to travel across his chest and stomach, rubbing the skin until it was as warm as the hands and body above him. He was enjoying the touches when Demyx decided to make him jump by grazing against his member. It was by accident, Demyx quickly pulled his hand away, but Zexion grabbed it and put it back. One tug had him letting out a small, breathless moan. He looked up and caught Demyx's eyes and saw the love and gentleness in them.

When they had caught each other's gaze, Demyx was taken aback by how much darker Zexion's eyes had become, clouded by lust. And by how much trust there was on those deep, beautiful eyes. "Zexy, I'm going to move." He waited for an ok before he rolled his hips, pushing just a little bit forward. The body below him tensed again, but Demyx was ready for that, running his thumb over Zexion's head slowly, using the distraction to pull out a little before slowly pushing back in.

It was quiet in the house as Roxas watched Axel work in the living room. He was suppose to do this kind of stuff at work, but his boss told him to bring it home and so Axel was spending one of his few nights off doing work. Roxas watched him from the kitchen, a tightly held cup suffering his frustration. It wasn't that he was mad at Axel, he sent all his bad thoughts to his boss, but he wanted Axel to stop and focus all his attention on him. Selfish, maybe, but he was the secret seme in this relationship and he demanded attention, damn it! "Stop working."

Axel mumbled from the couch, his eyes never leaving the coffee table where a mountain of paper sat.

"Stop working and look at me."

A grumble and Axel was bending over, writing something down.

This meant war. Roxas put the cup down before he broke it and walked over to behind the couch. He took both hands and firmly placed them on the back of Axel's head and gave one good, swift push. With a hard smack Axel's head made contact with the table and a few papers fell to the floor. Before Axel to recover Roxas had walked around and pulled the red head off the couch and onto the floor, straddling him and crossing his arms.

Axel rubbed his forehead. "Rox,"

"I don't like being ignored, Axel. You haven't spoken to me all day, and you refuse to look away from those stupid papers." Roxas glared down at his lover. "Now, are you going to do this willingly or am I going to have to do everything myself?"

Axel watched Roxas carefully, measuring his options. Try to finish work and possibly get Roxas even more pissed at him ie rape, or love his dangerous blonde and get shit from his boss tomorrow when only most of the impossible amount of work will be done? Lose Roxas and keep job or lose money they need but keep Roxas…he hated ultimatums. "Compromise?"

Roxas lifted one slender brow, his mouth still in a firm frown. "Like what?"

"A quick romp to keep you happy until I'm done?"

"Axel!"

Axel put his arms up as shields. "What?"

"It's almost twelve! You have been working nonstop all day damn it!"

"If I don't get this one project done I might lose the job! And we really need the money!"

Roxas had his mouth to open to argue but paused, something he was told the other day coming to the surface. _Yeah, I just bought out a smaller company. What's funny is, they had just hired Axel, so in a way, i'm Axel's boss' boss._

Roxas stood up off Axel and calmly made his way to the phone. Pressing it to his ear he dialed a known number and waited for it to ring. One…two…three…four…five…six…

"What?"

"Vexen, I swear to god, if you don't give Axel a decent night off I will kill you with your own damn operating instruments!"

"What are you talking about?" the doctor demanded on the other end of the line.

"Axel has been working nonstop and tonight was his night off, yet somehow it is almost midnight and he still has a mountain of paperwork that needs to get done or he says he'll lose the job. You told me the other day you just bought out his company. Give him the night off. Now."

Vexen grumbled before swearing. "Fine! Fine! He can get the papers done tomorrow."

"Not good enough, Vexen. Give him a real day off, not just a few hours."

"Or else what?"

Roxas took a glance toward Axel, still on the floor. "Larxene. You know I'm her favorite. I can have her at your door in minutes and you won't see any mercy."

"You are a conniving bastard."

"At the moment I don't care, Vexen. So, what is it going to be?"

There was a long pause before Vexen shouted a few choice words at Roxas and hung the phone up. Axel had watched this all from the floor, not afraid to admit that he was afraid of Roxas right now. When had the cute Roxas turned into the evil Roxas? The Controlling Roxas? The seme Roxas? When those blue eyes fell on him he froze, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Go to bed, and if you wake up before eight I'll hurt you."

"No sex?"

"We can worry about that tomorrow, on your day off." Roxas headed up the stairs ahead of Axel. "You have five minutes to clean up."

Zexion groaned softly. He could feel Demyx making small little thrusts up, his control slipping. Both their eyes were dark with pleasure and Zexion could feel his heart shutter. He was the one making Demyx feel so good, he had the ability to give bliss to the one he loved. Now that he was use to the felling of Demyx and the pain was gone he began to move faster, trying to find the spot Demyx had found earlier. Demyx's hands gripped his hips, the blonde's mouth open, his every nerve on fire. "Zexy."

Everything was slow and sweet and careful, the both of them falling deeper and closer as their bodies worked together. Demyx could feel his body getting ready and reached up, taking Zexion onto his hand and stroking him, holding onto the smaller body as it suddenly shuttered, a shaky moan escaping. Demyx wasn't far behind, his hips pushing into Zexion on their own, racking his body with chills.

Zexion rested on top of Demyx, hoping the other wouldn't mind. His body felt tingly and happily tired. He would probably die soon, but he couldn't seem to care. He was happy, and sore, but happy. Incredibly, unexplainably happy, and as Demyx wrapped his arms tightly around him and sighed Zexion felt content. Everything was right with the world for now…at least in his world. "Demyx?"

"Hm?"

"…I love you."


End file.
